Leslie Perks and the Dungeon of Dreknon
by all4jesus84
Summary: Leslie Perks is starting her first year at Hogwarts. She becomes great friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. But tragedy hits the school when students go missing. Harry, Hermione and Leslie begin to panic when Ron is the next to go missing...
1. The Letter for Leslie

She couldn't believe it when the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to her very bedroom by a beautiful barn owl through her window. Never had anything like this happened. Leslie Perks had read the letter, unaware of what it meant. She had never heard of Hogwarts, but even so, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sure they found the wrong girl, but the envelope had read,

"Leslie Perks, the smallest bedroom, 43 Surrey Place, London."

That was her. The letter had told her that term began on September the 1st, and to send an owl to confirm she was coming. She didn't know what that meant. She figured it was a hoax, and ignored the letter.

Her parents didn't know what it meant anymore than she did. Her mother was a banker, always working late on accounting books at the firm, while her father ran his own internet business, always on the computer, having no time for his daughter. Leslie had no siblings to speak of either, and she was quite lonely. Her parents told her to ignore the letter as well, but Leslie found she couldn't stop thinking about it. What if there really was a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? If there was, why did they want her?

Days later, as she ate her dinner alone, with both her parents out for the evening, a loud knock on the door made her jump. This knock was ten times louder than any knock she had ever heard before and she whimpered as she approached the door slowly, wondering what sort of beast could create such a loud racket.

She opened the door slowly, and looked outside, but she could only see pockets of a coat at her eye level. She looked up, and up and up and saw a very large man, nearly eight feet high. He had a large, rough-looking beard but his eyes seemed so tender and kind. Leslie thought she would scream, but didn't see to be able to. She only stared.

"Hello there. Yeh must be Leslie Perks. Yeh look like yeh've seen a ghost there, Leslie." The tall creature remarked. Leslie stuttered to find the right words, but couldn't.

"Oh well, uh, if yeh don't mind, it's a bit chilly out here. Can I come in?" He asked. Leslie, again not knowing what to say, opened the door wide enough for the man to walk in. He walked in, making himself right at home, and sat on the couch. Leslie followed, but was too scared to sit.

"Oh dear me, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I'm from Hogwarts." Hagrid announced as Leslie's eyes widened.

"Hogwarts? So, it really does exist." Leslie finally managed to speak. Hagrid narrowed his eyes.

"Well of course it exists. Didn't yeh get yer letter?" He asked. Leslie swallowed hard, and nodded.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't know what it meant. I thought it was just some horrible joke somebody was playing on me. After all, my classmates aren't too fond of me." She replied.

"Well, Leslie. It ain't no joke. Let me tell yeh. You're a witch, and that's why yeh got accepted to the school." Hagrid explained. Leslie's eyes widened as she finally sat down.

"A witch? I can't be a witch, Hagrid. Witches are evil, aren't they? I mean, I didn't even know they existed."

"Oh they exist Leslie. And to put the record straight, not all witches are evil. There are good wizards and witches. Most of them are good. Some have gone bad, though. Mind yeh, yeh don't seem to be the evil type, so I don't think yeh gotta worry too much there." Hagrid grunted a laugh.

"Look at the time, we'd best be going if we want to get off to Hogwarts. We gotta get down to Diagon Alley to buy yer school supplies. I just got back from helping Harry Potter get all of his stuff."

"Harry Potter?" Leslie cocked her head and Hagrid's eyes widened.

"Yeh don't know who Harry Potter is? Well, of course yeh don't. Yeh've lived with Muggles. Yeh probably know nothing about the wizarding world. Harry didn't either."

"Muggles?" Leslie was again confused, and she had a feeling she would be for a while.

"Non-magic folk. Yer parents are non-magic."

"Then, I must be muggle too, Hagrid. You must have made a mistake. I can't be a witch. I don't have magical powers or anything." Leslie was laughing now, seeing this must be a joke. Hagrid shrugged and walked over to Leslie.

"If yeh aren't a witch, then prove it to me. Hold this." Hagrid handed Leslie a stone, just a plain old rock. Leslie looked at Hagrid, confused.

"What am I doing with this Hagrid?" She asked. Hagrid smiled.

"If yeh're not a witch, then nothing will happen. Hold the stone tightly in yer hand, and yell 'Lapis Aureus.'" He stood back and Leslie's heart started beating quickly. She looked at the stone, and gripped it tightly, unsure, but felt something brewing inside of her, as if she knew something would happen.

"Lapis Aureus!" She yelled and she felt the inside of her hand twitch and felt a burning sensation down her arm. It was the strangest feeling she'd ever felt. Hagrid approached her and she opened her hand. The stone she was holding was gone, and now she was holding the most beautiful gold stone she had ever seen. Leslie gasped as she stared at it.

"Not a witch eh? Only a wizard or a witch can do that. So are you coming with me to Diagon Alley or not?" Hagrid started toward the door. Leslie bit her lip, unsure, but she seemed to trust this large man. She wrote a quick note to her parents, knowing they wouldn't notice she had left, and joined Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you said there was another boy who just learned he was a wizard. Will I get to meet him?" Leslie asked, as she and Hagrid walked down the street together. Hagrid smiled.

"Yes Leslie, he's gonna be in first year too. I think yeh and Harry will become good friends."


	2. The Platform

A few days later, Leslie found herself saying goodbye to Hagrid at the London Train Station. She already had many fond memories of Diagon Alley where she was taken to Gringotts Bank, where she was able to convert her money into Wizard money. Hagrid had shown her all the places to buy her school supplies, which were all listed on the letter she received from Hogwarts. Of course, she didn't know where half of the supplies were. She didn't know where to buy a cauldron, or robes, or all of her schoolbooks. She was, however, extremely pleased to find out she could bring an animal with her. Hagrid bought her a little orange kitten, as a "welcome to Hogwarts" gift. Leslie decided to name her Jinxie, given she was a witch now. Her favourite part of Diagon Alley was buying a wand. The shopkeeper saw Leslie browsing through wands, but he told her, "The witch does not choose the wand, little missy. The wand chooses the witch." So he brought out several wands and she was to test each one. She felt horrible for the mess she made, but was relieved when a seven-inch Dragon Tail wand was the right one. The shopkeeper also looked relieved as he wrapped it for her.

Now, Leslie was saying goodbye to Hagrid. He had to get back to Hogwarts.

"Now, mind yerself Leslie. Yeh have yer ticket, do yeh?" Hagrid asked as he checked his pockets. Leslie nodded.

"Yes but Hagrid, do you really have to leave me now? I don't really feel right. I'm only 11, you know. Walking around a London train station by myself?" She seemed frightened. Hagrid chuckled.

"Yeh ain't just any 11-year-old, yeh know. Now run along. Platform 9 and ¾ is just around the bend. I'll see yeh at Hogwarts then." Without another word, Hagrid ran off. Leslie nodded, but after only a second, she puckered her brow. _9 and ¾? There is no such thing, is there?_ Hagrid had already left, so she pushed her trolley around the corner, spotting a platform sign for platform 9 and 10, but not one for 9 and ¾. She considered asking one of the conductors, but knew they'd think she were insane. She looked at her watch and saw it was 10:57. Hagrid had told her the train left at exactly 11:00a.m. Now she feared she would miss the train to her new school. She sighed, looking around, until she heard a boy's voice behind.

"Excuse me sir, I wondered if you could tell me where I could find platform 9 and ¾?" The boy asked. Leslie turned around quickly and saw a dark-haired boy with thick round glasses talking to a conductor. His trolley had a trunk, a cauldron, robes and a cage with a white snow owl in it. Leslie wondered immediately if this boy was going to Hogwarts. She pushed her trolley over.

"9 and ¾? There ain't no such thing. Stupid kid." The conductor walked away as the boy looked confused.

"Excuse me, are you trying to find platform 9 and ¾?" Leslie asked the boy. The boy nodded, almost relieved.

"Yes, do you know where it is?" He asked. Leslie frowned.

"No, but at least I'm not the only one. I'm Leslie. Leslie Perks." She extended her hand. The boy took it and smiled.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He replied. Leslie nodded.

"Hagrid told me about you. I was hoping I'd meet you Harry. You see, he told me you knew nothing about Hogwarts either, and that you never knew you were a wizard until a few days ago." She explained.

"It's true. I live with my aunt and uncle in Surrey. My aunt's sister was my mother and my dad was a wizard. I never knew them; they died when I was a year old. The Dursleys never told me about them; they never told me I was a wizard either." Harry explained.

"I never knew I was a witch either. I don't know where it comes from in my family. Both my parents are non-magic."

"Muggles."

"Guess I'd best be getting used to the wizarding world terminology."

"Don't worry, I'm still getting used to it myself." Harry spotted behind Leslie a large woman, walking with 5 children. All six of them had bright red hair, and 2 of them were twins. Harry and Leslie watched as the oldest boy took his trolley, and ran toward a large pillar, not stopping or turning.

"Look out!" Leslie yelled, but the boy disappeared through the pillar. Leslie and Harry stared wide-eyed at the family, and slowly approached them.

"Excuse me, but by any chance are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked shyly.

"Well, I'm certainly not, but my four children are. Of course, Ginny is still too young, but Percy, Fred and George have been for a few years now. But it's Ron's first time too." The woman pointed to a short boy, with red hair and dirt on his nose and he smiled at the two.

"Well, we're new too. But, we don't know how to get onto the platform." Leslie explained. The woman explained that you just had to run toward the pillar and you would find yourself on platform 9 and ¾. Leslie decided it seemed simple enough, but she and Harry could both tell the other was nervous. They went together, just to be safe. They ran toward the pillar and closed their eyes and soon, they were looking up at a big train that read, "Hogwarts Express" along the front.

"We made it Leslie. We're really going to Hogwarts." Harry smiled.


	3. Histories

Harry and Leslie dropped all of their luggage at a luggage drop-off and boarded the train. They were lucky enough to find an empty boxcar to themselves, so they sat down and sighed contently.

"What a strange couple of days it's been." Leslie pointed out as she pulled back her brown hair. Harry nodded.

"I know. A few days ago, I was just Harry, getting beat up by my cousin Dudley. Then all of a sudden Hagrid showed up and told me I was a wizard." He replied.

"Oh yes, did he have you turn a rock into gold?" Leslie asked as she remembered the first spell she ever cast. Harry puckered his brow, confused.

"Uh, no." He replied.

"Oh. Well, how do you know you're a wizard then?" Leslie asked, hoping she wasn't being rude. Harry smiled.

"Hagrid asked me if I'd ever done anything that I couldn't explain when I felt angry or scared. I can remember I once went to the zoo with my cousin and he made me angry when he pushed me out of the way to look at a giant snake. I was mad and when he was leaning up against the glass, the glass disappeared and he fell into the snake's cage. I couldn't explain it. That's what Hagrid was talking about." Harry explained. Leslie smiled and nodded.

The train had started to move and as it did, the same red-haired boy at the platform stood at the door of their boxcar.

"Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." The boy said shyly.

"Not at all." Harry smiled and the boy sat next to Leslie across from Harry.

"I'm Leslie Perks." Leslie introduced.

"Ron, Ronald Weasley." The redheaded boy replied.

"Harry Potter." Harry didn't seem shocked when Ron's eyes widened.

"So then, it's true. I mean, do you really have that…scar?" He asked in a low whisper. Leslie was utterly confused by this point.

"What scar?" She asked, as Ron stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Are you mad? You can't tell me you've never heard of Harry Potter." He said, almost shocked. Leslie seemed insulted.

"Well, I did only find out I was a witch a few days ago. I don't know anything about the wizarding world." She explained with a frown.

"Sorry. I didn't know. Wizards and witches have usually heard about Harry Potter. Is it true then Harry? Do you have that scar?" Ron asked again. Harry smiled and brushed his hair out of the way to reveal a scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

"Where did a scar like that come from?" Leslie asked. Harry sighed.

"I only just found out myself. There was this dark wizard who's name was," he lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in. "Voldemort. He wanted my parents to join his side, but they wouldn't. So he killed them. I was a year old and he tried to kill me too but he couldn't. Something stopped him, I don't know what, but I managed to escape with nothing but this scar. Then Voldemort disappeared." Harry explained.

"You-Know-Who was a very powerful wizard, Leslie. That's why Harry is so well known in the wizarding world. At only a year old, he was the only one who escaped from You-Know-Who's power." Ron added.

"Why are you calling him 'You-Know-Who?" Leslie asked curiously. She felt so confused.

"You-Know-Who is what we in the wizarding world call him. The name itself brings fear." Ron explained. Leslie shrugged.

"It's just a name." She pointed out.

"That's what I said, but remember Leslie, we're new to the wizarding world. We still have a lot to learn." Harry pointed out. Leslie nodded and turned to Ron.

"So, I assume then you're parents are magic?" She asked, feeling jealous. Ron nodded.

"Yes, my entire family is. My dad works at the Ministry of Magic. My two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie graduated from Hogwarts already. My brother Percy's a prefect at Hogwarts and Fred and George are a couple of trouble-makers. I remember everyone doing magic for as long as I can remember. What about you Leslie? You said you're new to the wizarding world. Who in your family is magic?" He asked. Leslie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I don't know. My parents aren't mag…they're Muggles. I didn't ask them where the witch blood comes from. My parents aren't very attentive. They probably don't even realize I'm gone. I'm happy to be leaving though. Hogwarts seems exciting and I can't wait to start learning spells." She explained.

"I wonder if anyone at school will be able to tell you about your family history. I hope they'll be able to tell me more about my parents. My aunt and uncle were very quiet about them. Goodness knows I'm happy to get away from them." Harry added. Leslie smiled, as she knew she'd made two new friends. Her and Harry had so much in common already, but Ron and Harry weren't the only friends she'd make this year though.


	4. Hermione Granger

As Ron, Leslie and Harry ate wizard candy halfway through the train ride, Leslie and Harry were having so much fun learning about the sweets in front of them.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans really mean every flavour. George swears he had boogie flavoured once." Ron explained.

"Oh please, they can't make beans taste like boogie." Leslie said as she popped a bean in her mouth. She regretted it immediately as she spit the bean out in her head.

"Ugh. Earwax." She moaned.

"I told you so." Ron mocked. As they continued to enjoy their sweets, a young girl walked into the boxcar.

"Have you by any chance seen a toad hop by? A boy's lost his." She asked as the three shook their heads.

"Are you a first year as well?" Leslie asked. The girl nodded proudly.

"Yes, I've been studying magic all summer to prepare myself. I'm Hermione Granger. What are your names?" Hermione asked.

"Ron Weasley."

"Leslie Perks."

"Harry Potter."

"Well, it's 'nice to meet you all. Do you mind if I join you? I'm tired of looking for Neville's toad. I need to relax." Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"So do you know any spells yet?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"I only know one. Lamis Aureus." Leslie explained proudly, considering she was a new witch. Hermione smiled.

"Oh yes, the stone to gold spell. I read about that in the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. I've just been learning all the spells from textbooks since under-aged wizardry is illegal in the Muggle world. Both my parents are Muggles, but they're so proud I'm a witch. My mother's grandmother was a witch as well. I'll show you a funny spell." She said to Leslie as she pointed her want at Ron, who's eyes widened.

"What're you doing?" He muttered, his mouth full of candy.

"Relax Ron, this'll be fun." Harry said excited.

"Caeruleus caesaries." Hermione shouted as a wave of blue smoke shot out at Ron. From the roots of Ron's hair came a blue-ish color that creeped its way down his hair until Ron's red hair had turned into a bright blue color. Harry, Leslie and Hermione began laughing as Ron sat confused.

"What's so funny then? Come on, just tell me." Ron said as Leslie and Hermione giggled, while Harry tried to stop laughing for Ron's sake.

"Your hair Ron. It's blue." Harry couldn't help himself. He began roaring with laughter. Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Right, you've had your fun. Turn it back." He said, trying not to laugh himself. Just then, a round-faced boy stood in the entrance of the boxcar with a worried look on his face.

"Hermione. Have you found Trevor? You said you'd help me find him." The boy squeaked. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Alright Neville, I'm coming." Hermione turned to Leslie, Ron and Harry. "I'll see you at school then." She giggled again at Ron's hair and stood to leave.

"Very funny. Now change it back." Ron begged. Hermione rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Oh alright then. Caesaries Emendo." She pointed at Ron's hair with her wand and his hair gradually tinted back to its original flaming red hair. Hermione smiled and left with Neville. Ron turned to Harry.

"Is it…normal again?" He asked, almost worried. Harry nodded, stifling a laugh.

"I wasn't worried one bit. That girls' mental, she is." Ron announced. Leslie shrugged.

"I think her and I are a lot alike." She said. "I think her and I will get along just fine."


	5. At Hogwarts

When the call came over the train intercom that they would be arriving at their destination shortly, Harry, Ron and Leslie put their new school robes on. Leslie loved the long, flowing robe she got to wear and loved how her, Ron and Harry's clothing matched. She couldn't wait to arrive at Hogwarts and see what else she would learn and whom else she would meet. She also reflected on what Harry had said earlier. What if someone at the school did know where the magic in her family came from? They must know something, she reasoned. Why else would they send her a letter?

The train had stopped and Ron, Harry and Leslie got off the train to see that it was now dark. They must have been on the train all day. They watched as many other Hogwarts students filed off the train, gazing around. Nobody had a clue where to go. Leslie saw in the distance a familiar figure running toward them. It was Hermione. She had a smile on her face.

"I was hoping I'd find you three." She said, out of breath. Ron seemed to back away, as if afraid she might cast another spell. There was no time for that, however. Hagrid, who had arrived to greet the students, boomed over to where students were looking about curiously and with a loud voice, Hagrid began shouting orders.

"Alright, first years, this way please. Pair up wit' someone. The boats are this way." He yelled. Ron grabbed Harry immediately, for fear he'd be paired with Hermione who might put an enchantment on their boat. Leslie paired up with Hermione, who was telling her about a charm she had learned about over the summer holidays that turned a jellybean into an ice cream sundae.

"I've still got loads of Bertie Botts Every-Flavour-Beans. We'd have sundaes for everyone." Leslie squealed excitedly. Hermione laughed.

"The only problem is, who'd want to eat a vomit-flavoured sundae?" She asked. Leslie made a face that made Hermione and the boys laugh.

Hagrid led them to the edge of a dock where 50 or more boats were tied.

"Right, now wit' yer partner, find a boat and git in. They're all enchanted and they'll follow my lead. Right, in yeh git." Hagrid found his way to his own boat as the students piled into their individual boats. Hermione and Leslie found a boat right next to Ron and Harry.

Once all the students were settled into their boats, Hagrid set off in front, and all the boats followed. Leslie thought it was incredible how she and Hermione didn't have to row or anything. The boats travelled by themselves, following Hagrid's large figure.

Soon, after the boats turned around a bend, in the far distance, a large castle could be seen. It was unlike anything Leslie could have ever imagined. She immediately thought of old fairy tales she used to read about large castles and there in front of her was a real one. She gasped out loud.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone." Hagrid shouted as he pointed right at the castle. Leslie heard all around her gasps and whispers. Nobody seemed to expect the school to be a castle. Hermione didn't look too shocked though.

"I've read about Hogwarts already. I know almost everything there is to know. I can't wait to see the Great Hall. The ceiling is bewitched to look like the night sky. I've heard it's beautiful." She explained. Leslie smiled and peered over at the boys where Ron was rolling his eyes. Leslie had a feeling Ron and Hermione would have a difficult time getting along.

They arrived at the castle and Hagrid left them in the care of a tall woman, with grey hair, tightly pulled back into a bun, and covered by a long, green hat. Her dress was also green, and she had the tightest lips and Leslie felt right away, this woman was not to be crossed.

"Good evening boys and girls. I am Professor McGonagall. I am head of the Gryffindor House. In a few moments, you will be sorted into your houses. Wait here." Professor McGonagall twirled around and entered the Great Hall, leaving the students to wait in the Entrance Hall. Chatter broke out immediately between students. Leslie was talking to Hermione when she heard a shrill voice over the crowd.

"So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Everyone quieted down as whispers filled the room. A short boy with slicked back blonde hair approached Harry and his friends and introduced himself.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand. Ron laughed and Leslie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Do you think my name's funny? I know what you are. The red hair and dirty robes explains it all. You must be a Weasley." Malfoy turned back to Harry, as Ron looked down, his face turning red. "You'll find some wizarding families are better than others. You'd do better not to hang around trash like Weasley." Leslie stood in front of Ron and stared at the scrawny Malfoy boy.

"You'd do better not to tease friends of mine." She said, as she crossed her arms. Malfoy looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What's this Weasley? You got yourself a girlfriend?" He said, as he smirked at Ron, who was staring at him with hurt eyes.

"No, I'm his friend. And by the looks of it, you'll have trouble making those if this is the sort of attitude you display around people." Leslie replied. Malfoy ignored her and turned back to Harry.

"Interesting group you have here. Sure you want to be associated with such strange people?" He asked, as he eyed Leslie Perks.

"I think I can sort out who's good and who's not good enough to be my friend." Harry replied, his word final. Malfoy looked stunned, as if nobody had ever turned him down before. He was about to say more, but Professor McGonagall had returned, sending Malfoy back to his two friends.

"We're ready for you, follow me." McGonagall led the way into the Great Hall where four tables were lined up. They followed the professor to the end of the Hall, while Hermione explained to Leslie what the sorting was all about.

"I don't know how they decide, but based on our skills or personalities, they'll separate us into one of the four houses. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I don't want to be in Slytherin. There's not a witch or wizard who'd gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin." She explained. Leslie immediately felt frightened. What if they put her in Slytherin? She looked around and saw that everyone else seemed frightened as well.

"When I call your names, you'll come forward, put on the Sorting Hat, and be sorted into your houses. Once the hat has chosen your house, you may go and sit with your house." Professor McGonagall pulled out a large sheet of parchment and began reading off names. Leslie watched fearfully as student after student made their way up to the stool where McGonagall lowered a ratty looking hat on their heads. The hat sometimes took longer to decide, but other times it was quick with its decision. When Draco Malfoy was called forward, the hat barely touched his head, when it yelled out, "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered as Malfoy joined them.

"Big surprise there." Ron muttered to Leslie, who nodded.

"Ronald Weasley!" McGonagall called out just then. Ron jumped and went forward. He was placed in Gryffindor, which made him happy, because all his brothers were in Gryffindor as well. Hermione was also placed in Gryffindor. Several other students went and were placed, but the whole hall shushed when Harry Potter's name was called. Leslie noticed it took a considerable amount of time for the hat to place Harry, but eventually, the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor." Harry ran over to sit with Ron and Hermione. Leslie began to worry. What if she wasn't placed in Gryffindor? The friends she had just made were all in Gryffindor, and she wanted as bad as ever to be in the same house as them. She waited patiently, as she twiddled her thumbs, watching students run to their house tables.

"Leslie Perks." Leslie was surprised when she was called. Professor McGonagall said her name differently from the others. There seemed to be something deep behind her voice. Leslie looked up at her, and noticed that for the first time since she'd been at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was smiling, but only just.

Leslie made her way up slowly and sat on the stool. McGonagall lowered the hat on the girl's head and Leslie flinched when the hat began to squirm and talk above her.

"Leslie Perks. Yes, I knew you'd come to Hogwarts one day. Just like others in your family. Yes, you have a great bloodline of wizards and witches. In fact, your very grandmother came to Hogwarts. She went far, very far. In fact, I see in you the same bravery and all-around goodness I saw in your grandmother when she sat in this very spot. So, there's no doubt I must place you in the house as your ancestors. You'll go to Gryffindor!" Leslie felt a huge relief when she heard she was going to be in Gryffindor with her friends. She looked up at McGonagall who had begun to read more names. Leslie walked over to the Gryffindor table and thought about what the hat had said. _A great bloodline of witches and wizards? My grandmother was in Gryffindor? Who am I? How could I have lived for 11 years and not know who I am?_ Ron, Harry and Hermione congratulated her as she sat down. Leslie was thrilled, but she wanted to know more. How was she going to find out about her family? Who was going to help her? This was all quickly forgotten when the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore said a few words and with a wave of his hands, loads and loads of food appeared on the table. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leslie ate as much as they could stuff into their stomachs. Leslie had never seen so much food in all her life. She knew she would just love Hogwarts.


	6. Potions With The Enemy

The next day, Leslie, Hermione, Harry and Ron were trying to find their way to their Potions class.

"Oh, we're going to be late." Leslie cried as she and the others began to run.

"I know the way, I told you I do. But the staircases change. I had the map to all my classes figured out, but I forgot to account for the staircases." Hermione explained as they finally reached the dungeons where Potions was held. Leslie immediately felt chilly.

"It's rather cold down here, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we get class in a dungeon. How cool is that?" Ron said, wide-eyed as he gaped around.

"Yes but our teacher is the head of Slytherin house. Percy told me this morning." Harry said. They all walked into the classroom with a minute to spare and settled at a table at the front of the classroom. (Hermione's idea). They waited and Leslie saw in the corner of her eye that Malfoy was staring cold and hard at their group. Leslie leaned over to Ron.

"Bad news. Look who's in our class." She whispered and Ron looked over his shoulder to see Malfoy sneering at them.

"This is my least favourite class already." Ron said with hatred in his voice.

"Oh Ron, it's only our first class. It can't get any worse." Hermione said, but she was wrong. Just then, a man with dark robes came storming into the classroom.

"I know you're probably all excited to be waving wands and casting stupid little spells but there will be none of that in this class. I honestly don't expect any of you to appreciate potion-brewing and I could care less, however, in this class, you will pay attention and do everything I say." Professor Snape said with a deep, intimidating voice. He showed no emotion but Leslie could see that Professor Snape seemed to be angry a lot of the time.

He began his lesson and Leslie took notes, listening as attentively as possible. She was too busy paying attention to see Malfoy had pulled out his wand quietly and pointed it at Leslie.

"Adicio Aranea." He whispered and out of his wand flew a large spider, which hit Leslie on the side of her face.

"Ouch!" She screamed as the spider fell onto her notes in front of her. Snape whirled around from the chalkboard and stared hard at Leslie.

"What was that, Perks? I don't appreciate screaming in my classroom. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said as all the Gryffindors gasped.

"But sir, please. A spider hit me and…"

"No excuses Perks. I have half a mind to take another ten points from Gryffindor for telling lies. In fact, I will." Snape said again, rather pleased with himself.

"Sir, with all due respect, I saw Malfoy. He cast a spell to throw that spider at Leslie." Hermione explained. Leslie was so happy someone had seen what had happened but Snape wasn't buying it.

"Granger, I didn't ask for your opinion and that's another ten points for speaking out of turn. Keep it up Gryffindor. Or you'll find yourself losing yet another thirty points." Snape returned to his lesson as the spider crawled away out the door. Ron looked terrified. He was afraid of spiders. Leslie was too busy fuming. She wanted so badly to throw a poisonous snake at Malfoy but she didn't know the spell. She found the whole thing unjust. Slytherin house hadn't lost a single point, yet Malfoy had started it all. She was glad her friends believed her, but she had made a new enemy that day.

She hated Draco Malfoy.


	7. Missing

Leslie couldn't believe how fast her first month at Hogwarts had gone. It seemed like only yesterday she had started. Now, it was nearly Halloween, and so much had happened. Harry had been asked to play Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Hermione was already the top in all her classes. Ron was having a great time exploring the castle and Leslie was keeping herself busy trying to remember all the new spells she'd been learning. By far, her favourite class was Charms with Professor Flitwick where they learned how to levitate items and summon objects into their grasp. Leslie also had a great time learning how to fly a broomstick. They hadn't been allowed to go very high in class, but Leslie loved the feel. She was almost jealous of Harry who got to fly his broomstick during Quidditch practice and games but she didn't mind so much because sometimes Harry and Leslie would sneak out to the Quidditch pitch and Harry would let her fly. They even flew together a couple of times, with Leslie gripping Harry from behind, so Leslie could get used to the height.

It was October 27th, and a chill had blanketed the castle, leaving students feeling grumpy that the warmer weather had gone. Leslie and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room doing their Potions homework. They had to write an essay on the fatal Snatral potion that killed people slowly and painfully if even inhaled.

"That Professor Snape really gives me the creeps." Hermione said as she placed her quill down for a rest. Leslie rolled her eyes.

"I know, he's mad. I bet he's made this potion before. He probably fed it to a Gryffindor student. I swear he's got it in for us." She replied, obviously still angry about their first Potions lesson. Of course, it hadn't improved at all either. Points had been taken from Gryffindor from everything from late homework to a student sneezing.

"Well, he is head of Slytherin." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah I bet he and Malfoy are related somehow." Leslie pressed her quill so hard on her parchment that it broke. Hermione giggled and pulled out her wand.

"Plectrum Repairo." She muttered, and Leslie's quill grew a new point.

"Wishing the quill was Malfoy's head?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Leslie blushed.

Harry and Ron came into the common room shortly after. They had gone down to the Quidditch pitch so Harry could practice for their first game that was coming up. Ron decided to go and watch since he didn't want to spend his evening with the girls doing homework.

"Have fun then?" Leslie asked the boys as they plopped down into chairs.

"You weren't very long." Hermione pointed out.

"It's too cold. Harry was fine but he was too busy flying to realize how cold it was." Ron shivered and Harry laughed.

"Are you getting a lot of homework done?" He asked.

"Stupid essay for stupid Snape." Leslie muttered under her breath.

"You two had better start your Potions essay soon. I expect Snape will take away more points from Gryffindor if they aren't handed in." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"He's mad, that man. Have you seen the way he glares at you? It's like he can look right through you. It's eerie." Ron said.

"Well, I'm going to change." Harry stood and Ron did the same.

"Me too. I can feel the cold air still in my robes." He complained and the two boys disappeared up the stairs. Only seconds later, Leslie and Hermione heard a loud noise. They both jumped and stared at each other.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. Leslie listened hard.

"It sounds like…chains, doesn't it?" Leslie craned her neck as if to figure out where it was coming from, but the noise had stopped.

"That's odd, isn't it?" Leslie asked.

"Well, it's an old castle. I guess we should be used to hearing odd noises." Hermione pointed out. Leslie sighed but nodded. She started to get back to her essay but Neville Longbottom burst through the entrance to the common room.

"Have you heard what happened? Well, have you?" Neville asked as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Neville calm down. What happened?" Leslie asked as she put down her quill.

"I just overheard Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Dumbledore. Students aren't supposed to know, but I have to tell you. A Hufflepuff girl has gone missing!" He cried as he lowered himself into a chair just as Ron and Harry had returned down to the common room.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Ron asked.

"I don't know the details but McGonagall was holding a dragon's fang and she told Dumbledore that the girl's name was engraved in the tooth. It was found on her bed." Neville explained as he calmed down a little bit.

"A fang?" Harry asked.

"With her name on it?" Leslie asked.

"Found on her bed?" Ron asked.

"Who was it Neville? Do you know her name?" Hermione asked. Neville seemed to be thinking.

"I think it was, yes, it was Tula Nott." He said.

"Oh that girl who's in Charms with us." Leslie remembered.

"Oh right, the blonde who sits across from us right?" Hermione asked. Leslie nodded.

"What does a dragon's fang have to do with it though?" Harry asked.

"And with her name on it?" Ron added. Leslie's stomach suddenly did a twist.

"N-Neville? Did you by any chance hear the time around she went missing?" She asked. Everyone looked at her curiously as Neville retraced his memory.

"Dumbledore said Tula's friends saw her go up to her dormitory around 8:00p.m. They went up at 8:30p.m. And found the fang." Neville watched as Leslie paled and looked at Hermione.

"What Leslie?" Hermione asked nervously. Leslie swallowed.

"Don't you remember what we heard? It was in that time frame we heard it too." She whispered. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What noise?" Harry asked.

"When you two were at the Quidditch Pitch, Leslie and I heard strange noises. It-it sounded like…chains." Hermione explained. Everyone let out a small gasp. Neville gulped.

"Do you think it's connected?" Ron asked. Nobody could answer, because they didn't know. All they knew was at that moment, something bad was happening inside their school, and they had no idea what it was.


	8. Dumbledore's News

Halloween finally arrived and by that point, rumours about Tula's disappearance had spread throughout the entire school. Every student was asking questions about the disappearance and everyone wanted to know details. The teachers were catching on to the conversations that were taking place in the halls and informed Professor Dumbledore who, on the morning of October 31st, decided it was time to set the rumours straight at Hogwarts.

"I have been informed," He started as the students hushed in the Great Hall, "That most of you have heard about Tula Notts. Although I am sure some of the tales have been twisted among you so I will set the record straight." Dumbledore told the tale of how Tula disappeared in the same way Neville told it a few weeks ago. Harry, Ron, Leslie, Hermione and Neville did not react in the same way most students did, as they already knew the truth. Other students reacted with fear and shock and many still had questions. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the crowd.

"Please, do not panic. We are doing everything in our power to find young Tula, but you must all remain calm and be cautious in everything you do. We do not know who or what may have taken Tula, but if any of you hear or see anything suspicious, please inform myself or one of your teachers immediately." Dumbledore explained. Hermione and Leslie exchanged glances.

* * *

"Do you think we should have told him?" Leslie asked as she, Hermione, Harry and Ron headed to the common room to catch up on some homework since it was the weekend.

"It seems a strange coincidence we heard the noise around the time Tula went missing but I don't see a need to tell Dumbledore. I mean, if it persists, yes we'll tell him, but it's probably nothing." Hermione replied. Leslie wasn't so sure. She had a bad feeling.

* * *

Leslie sat cross-legged on the floor that afternoon in the common room, petting her kitten Jinxie who purred in her lap. Hermione was sitting near the fire, reading _Hogwarts: A History._ Harry and Ron had gone for a walk to see Hagrid.

"How many times have you read that book Hermione?" Leslie asked as she studied the expression of concentration on Hermione's face. Hermione startled and looked down at Leslie.

"Oh I don't know. This may be my fourth…no…fifth." She said casually. Leslie sighed with a smile.

"You're mad." She muttered. The fire in the fireplace was getting small, and Leslie pointed her wand at it.

"Accendo." She said and the fire burst higher in the fireplace. Hermione smiled at the fire proudly and then down at Leslie.

"You're getting really good at casting spells. You're a natural witch." Hermione said.

"Well I've been practicing. Watch." Leslie pointed her want at Hermione, whose eyes widened.

"Accio book." Hermione's book flew out of her hand and into Leslie's grip. Hermione narrowed her eyes and Leslie laughed, handing the thick book to Hermione. As they both giggled, the painting slid open and Professor McGonagall walked in and the girls quieted immediately.

"Leslie Perks, you are wanted by Professor Dumbledore. Please come with me." McGonagall's voice was shaky and Leslie noticed that she looked somewhat sad, rather than strict as she always did. Leslie glanced at Hermione with a shrug as she followed her Transfiguration professor out of the Gryffindor common room and through many long corridors. Professor McGonagall said nothing; her silence frightened Leslie who knew that something was wrong. _Am I in trouble? Maybe they found out about the noises Hermione and I heard and I'm in trouble for not saying anything. That can't be it though. Hermione would be in trouble too._ Leslie almost tripped on McGonagall's heels when she stopped in front of an opening with a large statue of a gargoyle.

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you." McGonagall said as she motioned Leslie toward the statue. Leslie felt confused, as she had no idea what she was expected to do.

"Sherbert lemon." Professor McGonagall clearly said and Leslie jumped as the statue began to rotate as a spiral staircase appeared. Leslie knew she was to climb them. She looked up at McGonagall, who's eyes remained fixed on the staircase, and Leslie walked toward the stairs. She ascended them, afraid of what Dumbledore wanted with her. She felt her heart beating in her chest as she entered the double doors at the top of the stairs. Professor Dumbledore stood pacing his office until he heard Leslie shyly enter his office. Leslie sensed the sadness in his voice too as he spoke.

"Ms. Perks, thank you for coming. Please sit down." He pointed at a chair in front of his desk. Leslie sat in the chair as Dumbledore still paced behind his desk. Leslie felt horribly uncomfortable as she waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Leslie Perks. It is good to finally meet you. I have heard you are making excellent progress in your classes; more so than any student who has only known for a short while the powers they possess." He said with a small hint of a smile.

"Thank you sir." Leslie replied politely. She felt proud of herself for the progress she had made, but knew Professor Dumbledore didn't summon her to compliment her.

"Professor, forgive me if I'm being rude, but is there something wrong?" Leslie asked politely. Dumbledore lowered his head.

"You're very clever Ms. Perks. You were put in the right house. Gryffindor students are noble, caring individuals. Leslie, I have some news for you and I don't like to be the one to tell you, but I must be the bearer." Leslie was sure she saw a tear sparking in the corner of his eyes. She braced herself, but nothing could have prepared her for the news Dumbledore had to tell her.

* * *

"What do you mean Dumbledore wanted to see Leslie?" Ron asked once Hermione had explained Leslie's whereabouts after Ron and Harry had come back from their walk.

"McGonagall took Leslie to see Dumbledore. I don't know what he wanted." Hermione explained. Harry puckered his brow.

"Was she in trouble?" He asked. Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

"I don't think so. Judging by the expression on McGonagall's face, I would have guessed something was seriously wrong. I've never seen McGonagall look so…so sad." She seemed surprised. Ron and Harry sat down.

"How long has she been gone?" Harry asked.

"About twenty minutes, I don't know what-" Hermione was interrupted by the sound of the portrait opening. They all turned to see Leslie slowly walk into the room. She looked white as a ghost, and her eyes remained locked on the floor. She walked further into the common room and never looked at her three friends who all looked at her questionably.

"Well? What did he want?" Ron asked curiously, but Hermione shushed him.

"Leslie? Are you okay?" She asked, sensing the same sadness in Leslie as she did earlier with McGonagall. Leslie finally gazed at Hermione but still said nothing. Hermione immediately knew something was wrong. She stood up and looked at Leslie again.

"What happened?" She asked. Leslie swallowed hard and shook her head, as if not believing what she was about to say.

"Dumbledore just told me. My parents…they were in a car crash." Leslie swallowed again, keeping in the tears. "They've…they've died."


	9. Rekindled Magic

A week had passed since Leslie's parents were killed, and her three friends were surprised she hadn't cried about it, but Leslie confided in Hermione one late night while they sat up in bed, as the other girls slept soundly.

"Leslie, are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked in a low whisper. Leslie sighed.

"Hermione, it's really weird. My parents have died. I should be really upset, but…I'm not. I mean…I'm sad, I guess, but…I barely knew mum and dad. They were always busy working. I was raised mostly by my nanny. I don't really remember ever spending time with them." Leslie told Hermione, but she didn't tell her about the guilt she was feeling. She felt so guilty that she didn't even feel sad. She felt guilty that she didn't know her parents very well, and partially wanted to blame herself but could remember countless times as a child, desperately trying to get her parents' attention, only to watch them leave again. Leslie didn't know what she was feeling, but was certain of one thing that broke her heart. All hopes of ever finding out why she never knew she was a witch had died with her parents. Leslie had been planning to send her mum and dad an owl, wanting to ask them why they never told her she had a grandmother who was a witch, and she had been hoping to learn more about this grandmother, but now she feared she would never know.

* * *

It was now a Wednesday morning and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leslie were making their way to Transfiguration. They were pleased they didn't have flying lessons today, as a brisk November wind had swept over the castle grounds, giving no one a good reason to be outside.

In class, Leslie tried hard to transfigure a ball into a skipping rope, but was having difficulty and was beginning to get frustrated. She hadn't been having any trouble with any spell since she had arrived at Hogwarts, but since she found out about her parents' death, she hadn't been able to cast a single spell.

Leslie finally gave up and watched Hermione repeatedly transform her ball into a jump rope for the rest of the class to see. She was even surprised when Ron succeeded, since he often than not had difficulty with some spells.

After class was dismissed, Leslie was called to the front of the classroom by Professor McGonagall. Leslie told her friends she would meet them in Charms, as she approached McGonagall's desk apprehensively.

"Ms. Perks, I have noticed your concentration slipping this week. You are not putting forth the effort required for this class." Professor said through her tight lips. Leslie looked down, feeling she was in trouble.

"I know, I'm sorry Professor." She said meekly.

"I do not want apologies Ms. Perks. I understand this has been a rough week for you, so I will excuse you, but I wanted to offer you some advice." McGonagall said, not sounding the least bit angry. Leslie, who was still somewhat shocked she wasn't receiving detention, nodded, eager to hear what the Professor had to say.

"The key to being a good witch or wizard is to have a clear mind. When we are facing a crisis, or situation that is painful like you have been, our minds become clouded and it is much more difficult to perform magic. The trick, Leslie, is to clear your mind of all darkness and cloudiness before performing any kind of magic, no matter how tragic things may be. You must push it out of your mind, only momentarily, and you will be able to do magic again." Professor McGonagall smiled briefly and then pulled out a round blue ball. "Let's see you try again. Close your eyes, clear your mind." McGonagall watched as Leslie closed her eyes. Leslie could hear Dumbledore in her head, telling her that her parents had died. She tried hard and was able to push it from her mind a little. She opened her eyes and looked at the ball. She pulled out her wand and pointed at the object in front of her.

"Globus transformofunis." Leslie muttered. Slowly, but surely, the ball on McGonagall's desk slowly stretched out into a long rope. She had done it! Leslie smiled widely at the ball and looked up at her Professor.

"You see Leslie? You can do great things if you only put your mind to it. You may go now." Professor McGonagall seemed to smile, but Leslie wasn't sure if it was or not. She turned to leave the room, and as she got to the door, she turned and stared at her professor.

"Professor?" Leslie quietly spoke up. Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk and stared at the young girl.

"Thank you." Leslie smiled and walked away, feeling proud of herself for what she had just accomplished. A week of not being able to cast any spells had been rough on her, especially after she had been doing so well, but seeing that ball transforming gave her hope that she hadn't lost her magic completely. Now she had the knowledge of how to pull that magic out of its hiding place and use it again.

As she ran to catch up with her friends, she tried to clear her mind again and pulled out her wand. She pointed it to her empty hand and closed her eyes, concentrating hard.

"Creoardor**."** She muttered quietly and watched as a small flame was formed in her small hand. She smiled to herself, feeling proud of herself. She felt as though her mind was become less and less clouded with every spell she cast. Leslie pointed her wand at the small flame in her hand.

"Evanesco ardor**."** And the flame disappeared. Leslie almost laughed out loud and as she saw her friends off in the distance, she ran down the hallway with a great big smile on her face. Hermione and the boys noticed it immediately when she had caught up with them.

"That's weird. You just got out of a private meeting with McGonagall and you're smiling. What did she do to you?" Ron asked wearily, always feeling a little frightened of McGonagall's strictness.

"Nothing Ron. In fact, she was rather helpful." Leslie explained to her friends about the advice Professor McGonagall had offered to her and how it had worked.

"Well, did her advice help at all? Can you do magic again?" Harry asked, knowing how frustrated Leslie was getting with the lack of magic. Leslie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Yes, and it has never felt so good to be able to cast a spell." Leslie took out her wand and pointed it at Ron's Charms textbook he was holding.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said proudly and Ron's book levitated from his arms into the air. Hermione, Harry and Ron stared at the floating book proudly and they smiled at Leslie.

"Congratulations Leslie; I'm so happy for you." Hermione said as Leslie lowered Ron's book slowly back into his arms. Leslie was absolutely glowing.

"I feel like myself again. Without magic, I felt so empty. It's strange…it's almost as though Professor McGonagall knew that." Leslie noticed as the four friends walked toward Charms together. _There's something about Professor McGonagall that I can't put my finger on, but she seems to know something._ Leslie didn't know what it was, but she had a strange feeling, but it would soon be pushed to the back of her mind when strange things would begin happening at Hogwarts very shortly.


	10. Christmas At The Castle

Leslie finally felt like herself again. She was getting top grades in her classes at Hogwarts again and was learning more. She knew she would be forever grateful to Professor McGonagall for the help she had offered that day soon after the death of Leslie's parents.

Snow had begun to fall upon the castle and winter had finally arrived. It was soon Christmas break and students were bustling about the castle with their luggage as they prepared to go home for the holiday. Hermione and Ron had finally finished packing and stood outside in their cloaks and scarves, waiting for the horse carriages to pull up. Harry and Leslie, who would be spending their Christmas at Hogwarts, waited with them.

"I left you both your Christmas presents. I placed a charm on them so they will appear under the tree Christmas morning. Don't bother trying to find them before that Leslie. I also put an invisibility charm on them, because I knew you'd try to sneak a peek." Hermione said with a smile. Leslie blushed.

"I guess I am a little curious. I'll be sending your presents by owl. I'll have to use one of the school owls since I don't have one of my own. I only have Jinxie, and she can't fly." She said.

"You can use Hedwig. She's really good at finding her way, and she's really reliable." Harry said, referring to his pet snow owl. Leslie smiled and for a moment, there was silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to come spend Christmas with us Harry? I'm sure mum and dad won't mind the company." Ron offered.

"And my mum and dad already said you'd be more than welcome at our house, Leslie." Hermione added. Harry and Leslie smiled and then exchanged glances.

"Hermione, you're a real great friend, but I think being around a family might be a bit hard for me, especially after my mum and dad have died. I think it's best for me to stay at the castle, but thank your mum and dad for me, would you?" Leslie asked.

"And I don't want Leslie to have to spend Christmas alone. Friends are supposed to be there for each other. It will be a good Christmas, and soon, we'll all be back here together." Harry added. Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Well, if you're sure then." Ron said. Harry and Leslie were sure. They had already talked about how they would be spending their Christmas vacation and Harry knew flat out he would not be going back to the Dursleys and Leslie had an empty house in London she would never be returning to.

Soon the horse carriages pulled up and the four friends said goodbye as Ron and Hermione hopped into a carriage and sped away. Harry and Leslie stood and waved them off until they disappeared through the gates of the castle grounds. Christmas vacation had begun.

* * *

Leslie felt the sunlight enter the dormitory early on Christmas morning. She sat up and observed the empty dormitory. Her roommates had all gone home for the Christmas vacation. Leslie was beginning to miss her best friend Hermione, but she was grateful that Harry had decided to stay with her during the break. _I wonder if Harry's up yet._ Leslie wondered as she got up and ran down the stairs into the common room, where Harry had just arrived.

"Happy Christmas Leslie." Harry greeted when he saw Leslie running down the stairs. Leslie smiled.

"Happy Christmas Harry." She said with a grin as she looked under the Christmas tree decorated in yellow and scarlet, the Gryffindor colors. "Did we get any presents?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Loads. There's one for each of us from Mrs. Weasley. Hagrid sent us some fudge and of course, Hermione's gifts appeared this morning. This one is for you; it's from me." Harry handed Leslie a nicely wrapped red gift. Leslie smiled and she ripped off the gift paper. Inside the box was a tiny model of a broomstick that was enchanted to fly on its own, even if it was just a miniature version.

"I know it's not a real broomstick, since first years aren't supposed to have them, but I know you like to fly." Harry smiled. Leslie grinned.

"It's great Harry, thanks. Here, open yours from me." Leslie handed Harry a green wrapped gift and Harry tore it open. It was a book entitled, "Tips and Tricks On How To Be The World's Greatest Seeker."

"Maybe one day you can play for the World Cup." Leslie said with a smile. Harry loved it and wanted to start looking at it, but Leslie insisted on opening the rest of their gifts. Ron sent them each a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean. Hermione sent Harry a copy of Hogwarts: A History and she sent Leslie a friendship locket with a picture of Leslie and Hermione. Leslie looked down at the moving picture as the two girls waved back at her. She felt so lucky to have a friend like Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley sent them each a knit sweater with their initials on it. Harry's was blue with an "H" on it, and Leslie's was purple with an "L" on it. They enjoyed all of their gifts but then Harry noticed a strangely wrapped gift addressed to him.

"This one has no name, but it says this was my father's and to use it well." Harry noticed and he opened the gift to find a beautifully colored cloak. Leslie smiled.

"Wow, that's a nice cloak. You should try it on I guess. See if it fits." She suggested. Harry shrugged and stood up, wrapping the cloak around his body. For a moment, Leslie had to do a double take for as soon as Harry had put on the cloak, his body disappeared. Leslie almost screamed. Harry knew by the expression on Leslie's face that something was wrong so he looked down immediately.

"Where's my body?" Harry asked in a loud voice as he pulled the cloak off in a panic. His body had returned and Leslie and Harry gaped at the strange cloak.

"What on earth was that?" Harry asked. Leslie shrugged.

"It must be the cloak. Somehow, it makes you invisible. I wonder what it means to use it well." She wondered out loud. Harry shrugged and placed the cloak back in its box and placed the lid on it.

"I'll ask Hermione about it when she comes back. She knows more about magic than anyone else, and she'll probably be able to tell me what this is all about." He said as he sat back in the armchair next to the fire. Leslie noticed another parcel under the tree with her name on it.

"Another gift for me. This is the last. Strange, this one doesn't say who it's from either." Leslie pulled the tag off the gift and read it out loud. "This belonged to your grandmother who was a Gryffindor as well. She wanted you to have it when you came to Hogwarts." Leslie looked at Harry who signaled for her to open it. Leslie tore open the gift and pulled out a gold bracelet with words engraved into it; words neither Leslie or Harry could understand.

"_When trouble comes and all seems lost, help will rise up from the dust." _Leslie squinted her face. "I have no idea what that means. There's no name on this; I wonder who gave it to me." She wondered as she hesitantly placed the gold bracelet on her wrist. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. It's nice though.Weird though how we both got presents with no names. I guess we've got more in common than we thought." He smiled. Leslie smiled back.

"I guess so. Happy Christmas Harry." She said.

"Happy Christmas Leslie." Harry replied and opened up his Quidditch book from Leslie and started reading Chapter One as Leslie gazed curiously at the mysterious engraving on her new bracelet.

* * *

Harry and Leslie made their way down to the Great Hall that evening for the great Christmas feast. Not many students were there as most of them were still on Christmas vacation with their families. Harry and Leslie found a seat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, joined only by a few others from their house. Leslie turned to see the Slytherin table only had a few students as well, but she was surprised when she didn't see Malfoy sitting with his goons. She puckered her brow and turned to Harry.

"Harry, I thought Malfoy was staying at the castle for holidays. I saw him yesterday." Leslie pointed out. Harry turned and noticed it as well.

"You're right. I wonder if he's just not hungry." He noticed as he squinted his eyes.

"Yes but if that were true, Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't be down here, no matter how piggish they are. They never leave Malfoy's side you know." Leslie pointed out, referring to Malfoy's two goonish friends. Harry nodded his agreement but was distracted soon afterward when the great Christmas feast had appeared on the tables in front of them. The two ate their food without a word, enjoying the holiday feast set before them. They thought nothing more about Malfoy as they continued through their meal.

* * *

After the great feast came to an end, the students with full bellies stood to leave, but they were stopped when they saw Dumbledore stand with his hand in the air, beckoning the students to sit and give him their full attention.

"I only ask for your full attention for only a few moments of your time. I hope you are all having a magical holiday, and I am not one who is particularly fond of bringing upon bad news on such a happy occasion, but I'm afraid I must in this circumstance." Dumbledore immediately had the attention of the students, who all knew Dumbledore had something rather important to say.

"I'm sure you all remember the caution I advised when our very own Tula Notts disappeared from the castle. I hope you are still following that advice and remembering to keep an eye and ear open for any news on Ms. Notts. I am sorry to inform you all that we have lost another student and if anybody knows anything about the disappearance of Draco Malfoy, they are to report to a member of the faculty immediately." Dumbledore waited as the usual chatter filled the Great Hall, but raised his hand once again to silence the crowd.

"Please remember to keep your guard up. We must be on the lookout for young Tula and Draco. Please, do not let this matter get your spirits down, for Christmas is a time for peace and relaxation. Please enjoy your holiday, but remember to use extreme caution in everything you do. Thank you." Dumbledore finished with his usual nod of the head and he lowered himself in his chair as the students began to file out of the Great Hall, chatting quietly.

"Two disappearances in only a few months. Why do you suppose that is?" Harry asked as the two walked down an empty corridor. Leslie shook her head curiously.

"First Tula, now Malfoy. Do you think the two of them are somehow related to each other?" She asked as they turned a corner. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, causing Leslie to bump into him.

"Harry, watch where you're going, would you?" Leslie said, feeling a little bit annoyed, but she soon realized why Harry had stopped. She looked over his shoulder and saw just what Harry saw. There on the ground, laid a large fang, and both Harry and Leslie ran toward it, as Harry picked it up and turned it around slowly.

"Yes, I think the disappearances are related." Harry sighed as he turned the fang toward Leslie. "Take a look." Leslie squinted her eyes and let out a little gasp as she saw exactly what made Harry stop dead in his tracks. Engraved in tiny red letters on the side of the fang read the words "Draco Malfoy."


	11. Nobody's Safe

"You two really should have turned that fang in to Dumbledore, you know." Hermione said disapprovingly as the four friends sat in the library not long after Christmas break had come to an end. Hermione and Ron had come back from their holidays with lifted spirits that first day of January which soon fell when they found out another student had gone missing. Ron's spirits seemed to rise once again when Leslie told him it was Malfoy.

"Good riddance, I say." He said with his nose in the air.

"Ronald! It doesn't matter who went missing, even if it was Malfoy. The fact is someone, or something is behind all of this." Hermione said with a sigh as she closed her Charms book with a slam.

"Yeah Ron, I hate Malfoy just as much as you do, but I would never wish something terrible on him." Leslie said a little distractedly as she eyed the fang in her hand once again.

"Leslie, honestly, you should give it to Dumbledore, or McGonagall or somebody. You could get expelled for keeping information from them, you know." Hermione said huffily as she stared at Leslie with pleading eyes. Leslie looked over at Harry.

"We will give it to Dumbledore; we just wanted to see if there was anything in these books that could help us figure out the mystery." She said with a shrug.

"Who said it was up to us to solve the mystery?" Hermione asked.

"Nobody, but aren't you curious why Tula and Malfoy went missing? What did they have in common? Why them?" Harry replied. Even Hermione had to admit she was curious and the others knew she was.

"Alright, I have to admit, the connection does seem odd. A dragon's fang was found at the site of both the disappearances. It does seem a little confusing." She admitted finally.

"You know this library like the back of your hand, Hermione. If anyone can find information about the fangs, or even the disappearances, it's you." Leslie said with raised eyebrows. Hermione sighed, knowing this was the truth. She had spent countless hours in the Hogwart's library, scavenging for information, eager to learn anything and everything. She was confidant she could find the information, if it even existed.

"Alright, I'll help, but only on one condition. We know what the fang looks like, so give it to Dumbledore." She tried to bargain. Leslie and Harry exchanged glances and agreed.

* * *

Leslie couldn't help but feel nervous as she and Harry approached the same gargoyle statue that guarded Dumbledore's office from unexpected intruders. Seeing the statue again brought back memories of the last time she had climbed the familiar steps.

"Well then, how are we supposed to get in?" Harry asked, feeling doubtful as he stared at opening in the wall, blocked by the statue.

"Sherbert lemon." Leslie said to the gargoyle, ignoring Harry. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he watched the statue rotate around to reveal a staircase emerging from the ground. He looked over at Leslie, who stared confidently at the rising staircase.

"How did you…" Harry was unable to finish the sentence as Leslie had already begun to ascend the stairs. Harry followed closely behind, still baffled by the staircase appearing out of thin air.

"Harry, do you hear…"

"Yes, I hear them." Harry had heard the very voices Leslie began to make out as they climbed higher and higher. The two were unable to make out what they were saying until they reached the top of the stairs. Standing outside of Dumbledore's office, Harry and Leslie kept quiet as they listened to Dumbledore's conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"What is your next plan of action, headmaster?" McGonagall asked in a tired, weary voice that Leslie thought sounded very familiar to the time she was escorted to this very office for the news about her parents.

"Unfortunately at this present time, I do not have one. I am baffled as to what is causing these disappearances. I fear that no student is safe within these walls." Dumbledore explained. Harry and Leslie exchanged glances.

"What should we tell the students?" McGonagall asked after a moment of silence.

"As much as I wish I could keep this information from their innocent minds, the fang left for Padma Patil was discovered by her close friends, and by her sister. The news will spread viciously and it is my job to clear it up once again. I fear many owls will be sent to the school from worried parents. Many students will be taken home to be protected. If we cannot solve this strange mystery within our walls, I'm afraid we may have to close the school for the safety of the students." Dumbledore replied and that was the last word. Harry and Leslie stood without a sound for a few moments, allowing the shock of the situation to consume them. _Close the school? Where would I go? _Leslie wondered. _This is my home. I don't want to go back to the Dursleys right away._ Harry thought. The children looked at each other sympathetically and decided to enter the office, pretending as though they hadn't heard a word.

"Ah good afternoon young Harry and Leslie. Bright young faces will always lift the lowest spirits. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, stretching out his arms in welcome. McGonagall stood aside quietly, and Leslie could read the stress and worry all over her face.

"Well sir, we felt we had to tell you." Harry pulled out the fang with the scrawled blood-red name of Malfoy on it, and handed it over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stared at the fang for only a moment before he spoke. Harry and Leslie could feel themselves trembling at the fear of being expelled for keeping information, but instead, Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"Where was it found?" He asked simply.

"The empty hall just coming out of the Great Hall, sir." Leslie replied, feeling slightly relieved at the serenity of the headmaster. Dumbledore looked over at McGonagall and then back at the young students. A deafening silence followed for only a moment, when finally, Dumbledore broke it.

"Thank you for bringing this forward, young Gryffindors. Now then, run along and continue to stay safe." Dumbledore turned his back and McGonagall joined him behind his desk, staring at the fang. Harry and Leslie weren't even noticed as they ran down the stairs, skipping steps at a time as they hurried back to the library, panting for breath when they arrived.

"Padma! Parvati's sister." Hermione said, shocked. Parvati was a first year Gryffindor, sharing a dormitory with Hermione and Leslie. Her twin sister, Padma had been placed in Ravenclaw, and now she was the third to go missing.

"This is beginning to get me frightened. Look at how quickly they disappeared. Tula at Halloween, Draco at Christmas and now Padma today." Leslie said as she frowned, cupping her head in her hands. The four sat in silence until it was Hermione who spoke up first.

"We'll figure it out. We'll figure out why they went missing and we'll do what we can to stop it from happening again." She said bravely, surprising the three.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with it Hermione." Ron said with raised eyebrows.

"Ronald, I never said that. I didn't approve of you holding information from the headmaster. Whatever knowledge we acquire, we should tell someone immediately." Hermione corrected.

"Do you honestly think that a bunch of kids can figure out a mystery the teacher's can't even solve?" Leslie asked pessimistically, feeling unsure. Harry shrugged.

"We have to at least try, don't we? Tula, Padma, and even Draco may be in danger. If we can help in any way, well, I think we'd be doing a good thing." He said bravely, feeling good about it.

"Well I'm in mate. I always love a good mystery." Ron said with a grin. Hermione and Leslie exchanged glances and Hermione smiled.

"Me as well. I'll start looking to the books for information." Hermione said as she stood and approached a nearby bookshelf. Leslie felt nervous about meddling in affairs she ought not to be meddling in, but felt strangely brave about the whole situation. Never had she felt so strongly about anything. She thought about what Professor McGonagall had told her only a few months ago, which had never left Leslie's mind. _You can do great things if you only put your mind to it. _

Leslie felt motivated and willing to help the victims of the disappearances, in any way she could.


	12. Harry's Scar

March had come upon the castle and with it, came warmer weather. Quidditch had started up again and it was soon time for Harry's team to play against Hufflepuff. It was a brisk Saturday morning and Hermione and Leslie were in their dormitory, putting on their robes, scarves, hats and gloves to brace themselves for the cold wind. Leslie grabbed her Gryffindor flag she had made to cheer Harry on, and Leslie pulled out her binoculars.

"Ron's meeting us at the Quidditch field, right?" Leslie asked as she tied her scarf tightly.

"Yes, he said he wanted to go down with Harry. I guess Harry wasn't feeling too well." Hermione replied.

"What was wrong with him?"

"Ron wouldn't tell me. From the way Harry was holding his head, I would guess it was a headache." Hermione tied her boots.

"Oh, I hope he's alright. Especially with having to play Quidditch. I hope he can concentrate." Leslie sat on her bed as she waited for Hermione to finish getting ready. Suddenly, Leslie heard a very faint, but familiar noise.

"Hermione, did you hear that?" She asked, breaking the silence. Hermione looked up with a puckered brow.

"Hear what?" She questioned. Leslie didn't answer as she strained to hear the small noise she had only heard seconds ago.

"Leslie?" Hermione spoke up, walking closer to where Leslie was sitting. Leslie's eyes were fixed on the floor, where it seemed like the noise was coming from.

"What did you hear?" Hermione asked, looking around for the source of the noise. Leslie waited a moment to see if she would hear it again, and gave up on it.

"Strange, I thought I heard…chains rattling again." She admitted as she stared at Hermione.

"You mean like that time near Halloween?" Hermione asked. Leslie only nodded with wide eyes. Hermione gazed around the dormitory.

"Scary." She said.

"Maybe it was just my imagination." Leslie shrugged. Hermione wasn't so sure, and though she wouldn't admit it that day, neither was Leslie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls met Ron in the Gryffindor stands at the Quidditch pitch. The game had already started and the girls had to push through cheering Gryffindors to get to their seats.

"You're a little late." Ron said as he shivered from the brisk breeze.

"My fault, Ron. I heard, well, I thought I heard something." Leslie replied, but she was ignored as a Hufflepuff player scored a goal past the Keeper. The Gryffindor crowd booed as the players continued their game.

"Has Gryffindor had any points yet?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her binoculars to look for Harry.

"No, Hufflepuff's kicking our butts." Ron replied as he took the binoculars from Hermione's hands.

"Hey!" Hermione screamed.

"Where's Harry?" Leslie asked as she scanned the sky. Hermione gazed across

the sky as well as Ron finally pointed.

"There he is. He's after the Snitch." He called as the Gryffindor crowd began to cheer for Harry, whose arm was outstretched toward the fluttering gold object.

"Go Harry!" Leslie called out among the screaming crowd. Hermione had been right; Harry didn't look well at all. From where Leslie was sitting, she could see that Harry kept shaking his head and squinting his eyes every few moments. He even rubbed his forehead a couple of times. Leslie had a bad feeling.

"Come on Harry! Get the Snitch." Ron called and that was when it happened. Luckily Harry was hovering right above the ground, because he fell right off his broom, falling against the hard ground. Gasps from Gryffindor filled the stands as Ron, Leslie and Hermione elbowed their way through the crowd and ran down to the Quidditch pitch, where Harry lied unconscious in the middle of the field.

"Harry!" Leslie called as the three ran onto the field.

"What happened to him?" Hermione demanded, looking around at the crowd who had formed around Harry. Dumbledore made his way through the crowd and stared down at Harry.

"He must be taken to the hospital wing. Everyone, please step aside and make room for Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore boomed over the crowd. His voice seemed amplified, with such power. Dumbledore outstretched his hand over Harry.

"Ascendo!" He commanded and immediately, Harry's body lifted from the ground.

"Exitium!" Dumbledore said and Harry's body floated toward the castle. Ron, Leslie and Hermione stared desperately at their headmaster.

"Professor, what happened to him?" Leslie asked, feeling frightened. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes met Leslie's.

"I'm afraid I do not know, but he is in good hands. Madame Pomfrey is the very best." He replied.

"Can we go see him?" Hermione asked.

"I am sure your dear friend Mr. Potter would very much appreciate your presence." Dumbledore replied with a wink. Without a moment to spare, Ron, Leslie and Hermione turned from the forgotten Quidditch math and ran to the hospital wing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, what happened?" Leslie asked as she stared at Harry with wide eyes. Harry was lying on a hospital bed, still wearing his Quidditch uniform, trying to force down the Curatio potion Madame Pomfrey had given him for his headache. He was already awake when his three friends had arrived in the hospital wing.

Harry looked past his three friends and saw that Madame Pomfrey was tending to another patient, so he leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I haven't told any of you. It's…it's my scar. It's been burning." He whispered.

"Burning? Why? I mean, didn't you get that scar when you were only a baby?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but that's not all. It's only burned a few times this year. I just haven't said anything. It's burned every time…every time someone's….gone missing." Harry replied. His friends were immediately shocked and Leslie could feel her heart skip a beat.

"You mean to say your scar has burned like this when Tula, Malfoy and Padma went missing?" Leslie asked, astounded that Harry hadn't said anything sooner. Harry nodded.

"It's scary. It gets stronger every time. It always burns…right before someone's gone missing." He said as he rubbed his scar. Hermione stared at Harry as her eyes widened.

"Harry, are you saying…"

"Yeah, my scar's been burning all day. It's really strong; I think that's why I fainted." He started to whisper again, "I think it means somebody else is going to disappear." Leslie, Hermione and Ron all widened their eyes.

"Harry…" Leslie managed to say but there were no other words. Harry's scar had predicted that danger was coming to Hogwarts again.


	13. More Discoveries

It was the next afternoon and Leslie, Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking toward their last class of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was one of Leslie's least favourite subjects, second to Potions of course. She didn't like learning about the horrors the wizarding world really possessed. She didn't want to recognize the pure evil witches and wizards could possess.

* * *

The four friends found their seats in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and saw their professor had already arrived. He was nervously scribbling away on the chalkboard. Leslie's impression of Professor Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, had always been a strange one. Professor Quirrel was a very odd character, who had a severe case of stuttering. It seemed strange to Leslie and her friends that an individual like Professor Quirrel was hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, when he was known to jump at the sight of a small insect.

"T-t-today c-c-class, w-w-w-we w-w-will b-b-be l-l-learning ab-b-bout T-t-t-transiems." Professor Quirrel started and Ron rolled his eyes. It was very difficult to listen to Professor Quirrel stutter for a full hour.

"N-n-now c-c-can anyb-b-body t-t-tell m-m-me w-what a T-t-t-t-transiem is?" Quirrel scanned the room and saw the only hand raised high. Quirrel pointed at Hermione Granger.

"A Transiem appears to look like a doorway, but it's a trap. It holds powers so powerful that if any witch or wizard touches it, he or she will disappear. No one knows where these people disappear to, or even if they're still alive. No known witch or wizard has yet been found after disappearing by a Transiem." Hermione explained. Ron rolled his eyes in a typical sort of fashion, as Hermione was always the first to answer a question. Leslie was paying no attention though, she was too busy thinking about all the disappearances and trying to figure out some sort of pattern. _There has to be a pattern. Somebody's going to disappear again; Harry can feel it. I have to try and figure this out._ She peered over at Harry, who was rubbing his scar again. _There's gotta be a way to figure out who's next._ Leslie pulled out a spare piece of parchment and looked up to make sure Professor Quirrel wouldn't spot her. She dipped her quill in some ink and began to write down everything she knew about the missing students:

_**Tula Knotts – Hufflepuff, 1 st year**_

_**Draco Malfoy – Slytherin 1 st year**_

_**Padma Patil – Ravenclaw 1 st year**_

Leslie stared at the names continuously, trying to find a connection. She was distracted by Quirrel's stuttering in the background. She sighed as she ran her eyes over the names once more. Her eyes widened when it finally hit her like a ton of bricks; she gasped out loud. Her fellow students turned to stare at her and Leslie could feel everyone's eyes on her, including Professor Quirrel's. He seemed very suspicious as he glared at her.

"S-s-something w-w-wrong M-m-miss P-p-perks?" He asked. Leslie swallowed hard and tried to come up with explanation; fast!

"Yes sir. I, um, it's just, well; I think it would be scary to encounter a Transiem. You know, not knowing what's happening to you." Leslie didn't feel she was the least bit convincing but Quirrel seemed to buy it, as he turned back to the board. Leslie's friends, however, had not been convinced. Ron, Hermione and Harry stared at Leslie with utter confusion. She shot them a look of satisfaction, and waited patiently for the class to be over, so she could share her discovery with her three friends.

* * *

"I think I know who will be next." Leslie said as her frightened eyes locked on her three friends. Their Defense Against the Dark Arts class had finished and the four friends had retired to the Gryffindor common room to hear Leslie out.

Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at Leslie with renewed interest, feeling their hearts beating faster.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, twitching as his scar wouldn't stop burning. Leslie took a deep breath.

"I hope I'm wrong, but listen to this. Tula is from Hufflepuff, Malfoy is from Slytherin and Padma is from Ravenclaw. Three have gone missing and they are all in first year. Don't you see the pattern? There are four houses at Hogwarts, and a first-year student has gone missing from every house, except for…"

"Gryffindor." Ron gulped. Leslie nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"I think the next disappearance will be a first-year Gryffindor." She said as she swallowed hard. It was frightening to think about, and her three friends knew it. If Leslie's theory was right, all four of them were targets.

"I think whatever is going to happen will end when a Gryffindor student goes missing. I think whoever, or whatever is making the students go missing is waiting until they have one from each house." Leslie added as she nervously played with her thumbs. Hermione puckered her brow.

"Waiting…for what?" She asked nervously. Leslie shook her head.

"I don't know." She admitted. The four friends were silent as they each seemed to be pondering their own thoughts.

"I think we have to do more research." Hermione offered. "We need to find out what those fangs represent."

"Hermione, we've been through the library a hundred times! There's nothing there!" Ron complained. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"We haven't looked in the restricted section." She said. "The fang is probably an omen and if it is, it would be in the restricted section." She explained.

"Well, how are we supposed to get in there? It's restricted; can't you tell by the name?" Ron asked sarcastically. Hermione had no response and had no plan, but Harry did.

"I have a way." He said.

* * *

It was past lights out now and students were expected to be in their common rooms this late hour, but there were two young Gryffindors who were being very disobedient that night.

"Ouch, Leslie, your pigtail hit me in the face!" Harry hissed as he accidentally stepped on Leslie's toe.

"Well then stop stepping on my foot." Leslie retorted. The two friends were squished together and trying to remain hidden underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione were waiting in the common room, as Harry and Leslie quietly tiptoed their way into the library.

"You realize what's going to happen if we get caught." Leslie whispered as they stumbled over to the restricted section. Harry sighed, as he reached his hand out of the cloak and pushed the squeaky door open.

"You're starting to sound like Hermione." He said.

"This was _her_ idea, remember?" Leslie asked, defending one of her best friends.

"What was the name of the book again?" Harry asked, ignoring Leslie. Leslie rolled her eyes.

"Shh! Not so loud. It's called 'Omens and Symbols of the Wizarding World." She hissed; her heart was beating like a drum, as she feared they would get caught. She kept forgetting they were invisible to everyone else but she still felt so exposed.

Harry ran his fingers along the shelf of books, keeping his eyes peeled for what he was looking for. Leslie kept watch, making sure nobody knew where they were.

"Ah! Here it is!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled the cloak off the two of them. Harry pulled the book off the shelf and sat cross-legged on the floor, as he started to leaf through the pages. Leslie joined him on the floor, feeling herself growing a tad sleepy. It had been a long day and she could feel herself slipping away, trying hard to keep herself awake,

but failing.

* * *

"Leslie, I found it!" Harry exclaimed, shaking Leslie awake, who had fallen asleep against a bookshelf. Leslie woke up immediately, and slid next to Harry, gazing into the book.

"There!" Harry pointed to a black and white photograph of a large dragon's fang with dark writing on it. "It's just like what we found on Christmas."

"The Fang Of Dreknon. A very rare omen, hardly ever seen in the wizarding world anymore. It is left in the place of a witch or wizard who has been taken, to mark their fate. The name of the missing is etched into the fang. It is an omen of…of…" Leslie swallowed hard. Harry puckered his brow.

"An omen of what?" He asked, getting agitated. Leslie looked up.

"A slow and painful death." She said, as her voice shook. Harry's eyes widened as Leslie continued to read the last few lines.

"The last documented time this omen has been seen is 11 years ago, when Lord Voldemort was in power. The omen has not been used since Voldemort fell from power." She gulped as Harry took the book from her and stared hard.

"D-do you think those three, Tula, Malfoy and Padma, do you think they're dead?" Harry asked nervously as Leslie appeared to be thinking and she finally shook her head.

"Not yet. If my theory is right, I think whoever, or whatever took them is waiting until they get their hands on a first year Gryffindor. I think that's when they'll…die." Leslie said sadly. Harry shook his head and he stood quickly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" He exclaimed. Lesile stood too.

"Harry…"

"No! I'm not going to wait around until one of my friends, or even me, gets taken to be killed!"

"Well there's not much we can do Harry!" Leslie said as she tried to calm Harry down.

"Lumos!" A voice said, causing Harry and Leslie to turn quickly. They could see a bright light coming from the entrance of the library. It was Professor Snape.

"Invisibility cloak, quick!" Leslie whispered as Harry quickly pulled the cloak over the two of them.

The two friends tiptoed quietly out of the restricted section as Snape's bright wand scanned the library slowly.

"Show yourselves, I know you're in here." Snape's monotone voice said as he turned quickly toward Leslie and Harry. Leslie gasped and she felt Harry's hand over her mouth. Leslie's eyes widened as it looked as though Snape was looking right at her. _He can't see me. He can't see me._ She kept saying to herself as the two stood frozen on the spot until Professor Snape moved further into the library. Harry took his hand away from Leslie's mouth and they tiptoed out of the library, breathing sighs of relief.

* * *

Harry and Leslie entered the Gryffindor common room moments later, out of breath. Hermione was sitting in an armchair by the fire, staring at them with curious eyes.

"What did you find out?" She asked quickly. She had been getting worried at the length of Harry and Leslie's absence and was relieved to see them.

"Hermione, you won't believe it but…where's Ron?" Leslie asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh he went upstairs to feed Scabbers." Hermione answered as she was leaning forward desperately to learn more.

"Well I think he should hear this too. I'll go get him." Harry ran up the winding staircase to the boy's dormitory. Hermione stared wide-eyed at Leslie, who appeared very nervous.

"How bad is it?" Hermione asked, able to read her best friend like a book. Leslie returned Hermione's gaze sadly.

"It's bad." She answered simply. The two sat in silence waiting for Harry and Ron. So much was racing through Leslie's mind. _That omen hasn't been seen in 11 years, not since Voldemort fell from power. Now all of a sudden, three have been found in the last few months. I wonder if…no, it's impossible. He can't come back to power. Can he?_

"Here they come." Hermione said anxiously as she could hear footsteps descending. The girls looked up and saw Harry coming down the stairs slowly, alone, and with a look of horror drawn on his face. Leslie and Hermione stood up, immediately sensing something was wrong. Harry approached the girls, shaking.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Where's Ron?" Leslie asked worriedly. Harry shook his head.

"It's over. They're all going to die." Harry's voice cracked as he opened up his hand, revealing a white dragon's fang, with a new name etched into it.

_Ronald Weasley_.


	14. The Entrance To The Dungeon

"Ron's missing?" Leslie asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

"What do you mean it's over Harry? How do you know they're going to die?" Hermione asked desperately. "What exactly did you two find out in the restricted section?"

"The fang is an omen, you were right about that. It's an omen of death; a slow and painful death." Leslie answered with teary eyes. Hermione widened her eyes.

"What? You're saying Ron's going to die? All of them are?" She asked in a quiet voice. Neither Harry or Leslie could answer, because at that moment, a loud familiar rattling sound overpowered the room. The three of them remained silent as they listened carefully.

"It's that sound again." Leslie pointed out in a low whisper. "The chains."

"It sounds like it's coming from the girls' dormitory." Harry noticed. Leslie wasted no time as she began to run up the stairs, with Harry and Leslie following close behind.

"Leslie, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as they approached the girl's dormitory.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that the only times we've heard this noise is around the same time someone's gone missing? I have a feeling that if we find the source of that noise, we may find Ron and the others." Leslie answered as she pushed open the door to her dormitory. She found it empty, as the other three girls who shared the dormitory with Hermione and Leslie were down in the common room studying. Leslie listened closely and tried to follow the sound of the chains. Harry and Hermione slowly walked around the room; Harry feeling slightly uncomfortable about his presence in a girl's dormitory.

"It sounds like it's coming…from under your bed Leslie." Hermione said when she had paused beside Leslie's bed. Leslie puckered her brow, as she approached Hermione nervously. She heard the noise louder than ever.

"Help me push it aside." Leslie said as she began to shift her bed. Harry and Hermione helped immediately and with their combined strength, they were able to move the bed completely. What they saw in front of them shocked them, and Leslie let out a small gasp.

"I don't believe it." Hermione whispered. There in front of the three friends was a small trapdoor with a large metal hinge, and the engraving of a dragon in the wood.

"A dragon." Hermione pointed out.

"The dragon's fang. Of course. I bet if we go down there, we'll find Ron and the others!" Harry exclaimed. Leslie's eyes widened and she quickly reached for the metal hinge.

"Leslie, no! We don't know what kind of dangers are down there. We have to go tell Dumbledore, or even McGonagall." Hermione cautioned. Leslie stared at her.

"No Hermione! We can't wait any longer! If I was right, then whoever took Ron and the others has what they're looking for. One from each house! They're all going to die tonight, unless we do something to stop it. I'm not going to wait around for one of my best friends to die! You guys are all I have left in the world now! I'm not about to lose my friend too!" Leslie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she was screaming. Neither Harry or Hermione responded, but they both knew she was right. Leslie paused, but only for a moment, before she reached for the metal hinge again. She pulled, but the door wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." Leslie cried out, frustrated. Hermione pulled her wand out without hesitation and pointed to the trap door.

"Alohamora." She said simply and the three friends heard a snap. Leslie reached for the handle once again and the door opened. The three friends peered down into the darkness below. They could see nothing; not even how far the drop was.

"Okay, I'll go first, I'll let you know if it's okay to come down." Harry said bravely as he stepped over the girls. Leslie and Hermione watched him in admiration as he took a deep breath and lowered himself into the hole in the floor, gripping the floor with his hands. He let go and let out a scream as he fell. Leslie and Hermione could both feel their hearts racing as they both heard a loud thud.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione called. There was no answer for a moment, and both the girls began to panic, but were relieved when they heard Harry call up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, it's about a ten foot drop, and the floor is pretty hard, but it's not too bad. Come on." He called. Leslie looked at Hermione with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I'm yelled at you." She apologized, feeling there may not be another opportunity to do so. Hermione smiled back.

"It's alright Leslie. I forgive you." She looked down. "I guess we'd better go find Ron." Hermione smiled once more at her best friend and jumped down the hole, letting out a shriek as she fell. Leslie sighed and took a deep breath. _I have to be brave now. For Ron. _Leslie jumped through the door with a scream and felt herself collide with the hard floor.

"You okay Leslie?" Harry asked. Leslie picked herself up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I can't see a thing." She said as she brushed herself off. She heard some rustling from her left.

"Take out your wand and do what I do." Hermione said.

"That's easier said that done, Hermione. We can't exactly _see_ what you're doing." Harry said in a strange kind of sarcasm, mixed with fear.

"Lumos!" Hermione shouted and a bright light came from the end of her wand. All three of the friends squinted their eyes as they accustomed their eyes from the dark. Harry and Leslie both pulled their wands out too.

"Lumos." They both said at the same time and two more bright lights illuminated their surroundings. The three of them waved their wands around, observing around them. It almost appeared like a sewer, with dripping coming from the rafters above and rotting bricks with mold and moss growing from them all around them. Old weedy vines grew all over the bricks, giving off an old stench and odor. Leslie covered her nose with her sleeve.

"It's disgusting." She muttered as she began to walk toward what appeared like a tunnel. Hermione and Harry followed close behind.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Hermione asked as she waved her wand above her head to see bats perched in the rafters.

Neither Harry or Leslie had an answer.

* * *

They continued down a long tunnel for what seemed like a very long time, but was only moments. The silence was eerie, Leslie thought. The only sound that could be heard within the tunnel was the very sound of their own breathing, as well as the faint dripping sound coming from the rafters. Leslie swallowed hard, feeling fear overwhelming her.

"And to think, this has been right under my bed the whole year." She said, more to herself than to anyone else. The silence was interrupted quickly by the intrusive sound of the rattling chains, louder than ever. It caused the three adventurers to jump from their skin.

"It's definitely coming from down here." Harry pointed out.

"But where?" Hermione asked.

"There!" Leslie pointed to a large metal door far in the distance. She began to run toward, but Hermione had a bad feeling right away. She ran after Leslie as she approached the metal door quickly.

"Yes, the chains are definitely coming from behind this door." Leslie said as she reached for the handle.

"Wait Leslie, no!" Hermione screamed. Leslie jumped and turned around, staring at Hermione dumbfounded.

"What? What's wrong? The noise is behind this door; I bet Ron is behind here." Leslie said, trying to explain the situation clearly to Hermione.

"Leslie, I think it's a trick. I think it's a transiem." Hermione pointed out. Leslie puckered her brow.

"What's a transiem?" She asked, feeling confused.

"Weren't you paying attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Just today, Professor Quirrel talked about transiems." Hermione replied. Leslie tried to remember past her discovery about the disappereances, and the annoyance of Professor Quirrel's stutter. She remembered Hermione's hand in the air and answering Quirrel's question, as she always had. _Now what did she say?_ Leslie thought.

"Transiems, of course. It's a trap that looks like a door, but it makes witches and wizards disappear forever." Leslie looked at the door. "How do you know it's a transiem?"

"You can't tell just by the appearance, usually, but Hogwarts doors are designed specially to protect us against transiems. Hogwarts doors have their handle on the right side, but this door has its handle on the left side." Hermione replied.

"But maybe it was just a mistake." Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Hogwarts has been enchanted to make sure. But just for our sakes, to be sure," She pointed her wand at the door. "Foris recludo!" She yelled. Nothing happened.

"What spell was that?" Harry asked.

"A spell to make any door open, whether locked or unlocked." Leslie replied knowingly.

"Only a transiem wouldn't obey a spell like that. It's a trap; Ron's not behind that door, who knows what is?" Hermione said wearingly as she moved on. Leslie and Harry followed.

"Then why did we hear the chains coming from behind that door?" Leslie asked curiously.

"Whoever took the four students must have planted it as a trap for whoever might come after them." Hermione replied.

"It's a good thing you're here then." Leslie said with a small smile. Hermione didn't answer as she continued down the tunnel.

* * *

The three friends walked in silence as they waved their bright wands around the long, winding tunnel, trying to find the source of the chain rattling. Nobody wanted to say anything, but the three of them were thinking the same thoughts. What if they were too late? Leslie wondered if it would have been better to go to Professor Dumbledore and allow him, one of the most powerful wizards in the world, to come down here instead of three inexperienced first-year witches and wizard. _It's too late for that now. It's up to us._

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked as he froze in his tracks. Leslie and Hermione stopped and stared at Harry who's eyes were fixed on the darkness ahead. The two girls heard it, a scream.

"That's Ron!" Harry exclaimed, running forward.

"Harry wait!" Hermione called. Harry stopped and turned.

"What?" He asked.

"We should be careful. We don't know who, or what took Ron and the others. It could be dangerous. Let's go quietly." Hermione suggested. Leslie agreed with her and so the three clutched each other as they approached the end of the tunnel, where a large, circular wooden door laid. Leslie swallowed hard.

"Is it a transiem?" She asked nervously. Hermione looked at the handle.

"No, we're safe." She explained.

"I wouldn't go that far." Harry said as he observed the writings at the top of the door. "What does that say?" He pointed. Leslie and Hermione looked up to see fancy scrawl arching over the door.

"It's Greek." Hermione squinted at the carvings.

Εισάγετε αυτό το μπουντρούμι, και πεθάνετε ένας επίπονος θάνατος

"What does it say?" Harry asked impatiently. Hermione looked at him surprisingly.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't speak Greek." She snapped. Leslie pointed her wand at the script.

"What are you doing Leslie?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure if I remember this spell correctly, but I'll try it." Leslie closed her eyes, trying to remember from History of Magic. The professor had said something about hundreds of years ago when wizards encountered unknown passages with inscriptions of different languages and a special spell they had used to understand it. Leslie took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't screw it up.

"Clarus adumbro!" She called and instantaneously, she could read the words.

"I can read it!" Leslie said with a smile. Harry and Hermione stared at the words, which were still a confusing set of Greek symbols to them. The spell must have only clarified it for Leslie.

"What does it say then?" Hermione asked. Leslie swallowed hard and took a deep breath, feeling herself growing frightened.

"It says, enter this dungeon and….and die painfully." She said with a lump in her throat. Hermione and Harry's eyes widened.

"We have to get in there and save Ron. I heard him scream." Harry said quickly as he reached for the handle. Hermione and Leslie both felt their hearts racing faster and faster as the door quietly opened and the three poked their heads through the small crack they had left. Leslie almost screamed but Harry put his hand over her mouth, stopping her. The sight was too shocking for words. Along the walls, bound by chains, were Tula, Malfoy, Padma and Ron. They all looked scared and were trying desperately to escape from their chains. Leslie squinted harder and saw a large red 'X' on the right side of Ron's neck, and noticed it was on the others as well. That wasn't what shocked Leslie and her friends the most. It was in the middle of the cold, dark dungeon where, in front of a large black cauldron with smoke rising from it, stood a familiar figure with a long flowing purple robe and a wrapped turban on his head.

"Quirrel!" Leslie hissed, shocked and dumbfounded.


	15. From The Dust

"You mean to say Quirrel has been behind all these disappearances? How is that possible? He's our professor!" Hermione whispered, surprised that one of her teachers had been behaving unacceptably. The three friends watched carefully as Quirrel began to add ingredients to the potion. Hermione squinted as she paid special attention as to what ingredients Quirrel was adding.

"I can't believe it. He can't be making…" Hermione hoped she was wrong.

"What Hermione? Do you know what potion he's brewing?" Leslie asked, feeling nervous. Hermione swallowed.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm correct, he's brewing theCastus Cruentodicio potion." She said with a look of pure fright in her eyes. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What exactly does that mean, Hermione?" He asked, impatiently.

"The Castus Cruentodicio potion is a very complicated potion to brew. It's used to bring strength to wizards or witches who have become weak. It's a very powerful potion and is only used for very weak wizards or witches. But, the potion can only be completed with…pure blood." Hermione replied with a gulp, knowing that Harry and Leslie had figured out exactly what Hermione just had. _Ron is pure blooded, so is Malfoy. The others must be as well. Of course, why didn't we see it sooner? _Leslie thought as they continued to watch Quirrel brewing the potion.

"Wait a minute, Quirrel doesn't appear weak. Why would he be brewing the potion? Surely it's not for himself." Harry pointed out. Leslie and Hermione shook their heads unknowingly, but as Leslie continued to think, her eyes widened, as she remembered back to when she and Harry had been studying the Fang of Dreknon in the library earlier that evening.

"Harry, the last time those fangs have been seen was when Voldemort was in power. You don't suppose the wizard who is weak…is him, do you?" Leslie asked with wide eyes. She felt a chill run through her body as she began to imagine herself face to face with Voldemort, the very wizard who had killed Harry's parents, as well as many other innocent witches and wizards, and even muggles. Voldemort, in this very castle.

Leslie swallowed hard.

"That would explain Harry's scar hurting." Hermione said as she shivered. Harry's eyes widened slightly, as he looked past the girls to Professor Quirrel who turned to look at the four victims chained to the wall.

"Master, we are ready for the blood." Quirrel said, without a single stutter, surprising the three friends. From the corner of the room, a hooded figure rose up and began to hover over toward Quirrel. The figure did not walk, it floated. As it approached Quirrel swiftly, Harry grabbed his head tightly, gasping.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Leslie asked, feeling more and more frightened, and wishing she were back in the Gryffindor common room.

"My scar, it's worse than ever!" Harry cried, clutching his burning flesh. Hermione and Leslie peered through the crack in the door as Harry managed to grunt out a single point.

"It's Voldemort!" He said, and Leslie felt her heart jump into her throat as she felt more fear than she ever had in her entire life. She and her friends were standing within twenty feet of one of the most powerful wizards ever, a wizard who had once tried to kill Harry.

"Quirrel…wait…We are not alone…" The hooded figure, who was indeed Voldemort gasped, as his breathing was spacious. He was obviously weak, but not weak enough to detect trespassers. Leslie, Hermione and Harry stood to run, but it was too late.

"Accio students!" Quirrel shouted and Leslie felt as though there had been a hook in her back, as she was pulled right off of her feet, and brought into the dungeon with a quick jerk. She landed hard on the concrete ground, and Hermione and Harry landed hard beside her.

"Guys!" Ron screamed. "Help me, please!" . Harry, Hermione and Leslie tried to stand up but they were not fast enough.

"Internecto!" Quirrel yelled with such power, and Leslie immediately felt ropes winding around her wrists and binding the three friends together, unable to move. Hermione, Leslie and Harry wriggled and found they were unable to loosen the knots.

"Very good Quirrel." Voldemort hissed. Quirrel wore the most disgusting expression of satisfaction on his face, and Leslie could not contain herself.

"Why are you doing this Quirrel? Why did you take Ron and the others?" She asked as she felt Hermione's elbow in her side. She looked and saw Hermione shooting her a look of disapproval. Leslie didn't care.

"Ms. Perks, such a curious head on your shoulders. I knew you were beginning to figure out the mystery just today in my class. I also knew about your little trip to the restricted section of the library and it was the perfect timing to snatch your little friend Mr. Weasley. Of course, I am not taking credit for any of this. It was my lord's plan all along." Quirrel said with the strangest smile on his face, as he turned to the hooded figure.

"But why? Why are you serving Voldemort?" Leslie asked. Quirrel turned to her abruptly.

"How dare you say his name? You, a filthy little Mudblood who knows nothing about her own heritage, dare speak the name of the most powerful wizard who ever lived!" He snapped.

"You're wrong! Dumbledore is the greatest wizard who ever lived!" Harry yelled, wincing in pain slightly, for his scar still hurt. Quirrel snickered a little.

"Your words mean nothing Potter, nor do yours Perks. You will soon meet your untimely deaths. But first, I must complete this potion. My lord will rise to power again tonight. It's a full moon at last and we have in our clutches four pure-blooded wizards, as young as they come. Innocent blood, the most effective for the Castus Cruentodicio potion, drained from witches or wizards from different backgrounds. My lord only found it fitting to take one from each house. Now, we shall drain their blood, and since you three are here, you will get to watch the slow and painful death of your friend Ron before you meet your own demise." He smirked and pulled out a long, jagged blade from his robe and approached Ron slowly, who had begun to scream. Hermione, Harry and Leslie struggled vigorously as the hooded figure appeared to be facing in their direction.

"Quirrel, hurry up! I want to have the energy to finish what I started 11 years ago. I want to kill Harry Potter with my own hands!" The raspy voice shouted, as Leslie began to feel like all was lost. Quirrel appeared to be sharpening his blade against a rock as he stood in front of Ron. The other three students, Malfoy, Tula and Padma were screaming too, knowing they were next.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione whispered as she strained to release herself from her ropes. Harry and Leslie had no answer, and that was when Leslie felt her wrist grow warm. She looked down and saw the mysterious bracelet she had received at Christmas time, glowing a bright orange. She didn't have time to react or even tell her friends, for there standing in front of the hooded Voldemort was a transparent figure, a very old woman who looked oddly familiar.

She looked an awful lot like Leslie!

Leslie looked around and saw that nobody else noticed her appearance. Even Voldemort had turned to watch the bloodshed of Ron. Leslie stared at the ghostly figure who was staring right at Leslie. Leslie didn't feel afraid or frightened, rather she felt safe as the woman began to whisper two words, over and over again.

"Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus…" Leslie had never heard these words before, but assumed they were a spell. As the bracelet continued to glow, and the figure in front of her began to fade away, Leslie knew she must use this spell, somehow. _I can't though. I'm tied up…wait a minute. _Leslie looked down and saw that she had been released from her constraints.

"What the –" Harry started to say, but Leslie shushed him.

"Don't say a word." Leslie whispered very quietly. Hermione and Harry stared at her as Leslie bravely stood up. Harry and Hermione had no choice, as they were still bound. They could only watch as Leslie began to approach Quirrel slowly. She could feel herself overwhelmed with fear, but also a sense of responsibility. Whoever this woman had been had loosened the knots of the ropes so Leslie could perform this spell. Leslie reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. Harry and Hermione huddled close to each other, unsure of what Leslie was doing, but trusting her.

"Quirrel! Behind you! The Mudblood! Kill her!" Voldemort hissed as Quirrel turned quickly, causing Leslie's heart to race. Quirrel reached for his wand, but Leslie raised hers just in time.

"Expelliarmus!" She screamed, and watched as a blast of light flew from her wand, knocking Quirrel's wand out of his hand.

"She's only a child Quirrel! You need no wand!" Voldemort shouted as Quirrel dove at Leslie with cold eyes. Leslie fell to the ground as her wand fell from her hand, inches away from her. Quirrel had landed on top of her, as he wrapped his great hands around Leslie's neck. As he began to squeeze tighter, Leslie could hear Harry, Hermione and Ron screaming.

"Leslie!" They all screamed. Leslie could feel herself growing weaker, but knew she had to remain strong, just for a few more seconds. There were lives that would be lost if she failed tonight; an overwhelming sense of duty told her that. She reached her hand out and felt for her wand, and it was soon in her hand. She could feel herself failing to take a breath, but was able to point the wand at Quirrel. With all her strength, she managed to utter the only words that were important.

"Pe..trificus…To…ta…lus!" She managed to spit out. Immediately, Quirrel seemed to freeze. He could not move, as the spell Leslie had cast was a paralyzing spell. Quirrel's almost lifeless body fell off of Leslie. Leslie gasped for breath as she laid against the cold concrete, and she could feel herself blacking out. She tried to remain conscious, but it was no use.

The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was the banshee-like scream coming from the hooded figure, as it fled from the dungeon.


	16. The Truth Revealed

Leslie stirred slightly as she could feel herself coming around. She was no longer on the hard concrete floor of the dungeon; in fact, she could feel a plump pillow beneath her head, and thick covers blanketing her.

"Leslie? Are you okay?" Leslie heard a distant voice say. She opened and squinted her eyes to adjust to the bright light. She realized she was in the hospital wing, and immediately remembered what had happened down in the dungeon.

She turned her head to see Harry, Hermione and Ron staring down at her.

"Ron!" She cried as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"Er- hi Leslie." Ron said uncomfortably, as he patted her on the back awkwardly.

"You okay Ron?" Leslie asked, releasing him. He shrugged.

"I think so. It was scary, I thought we were going to die. But thanks to you guys, we're all okay. It's just too bad Malfoy had to come back too." Ron replied.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, as Hermione turned to Leslie.

"Are you alright Leslie?" She asked with fear in her eyes. "I thought Quirrel was going to…to…"

"Kill me, I know. I'm alright Hermione." Leslie replied with a faint smile. Hermione smiled back.

"Wait a minute, what happened to Voldemort?" Leslie asked as Ron recoiled at the very mention of the name.

"Ah, I believe I can offer you to the answer to that, my dear." A voice said, and the four friends turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the foot of Leslie's hospital bed.

"Professor!" Leslie said, feeling relieved to see him.

"I trust you are feeling better?" Dumbledore asked. Leslie nodded simply, with a small smile.

"Then I will tell you what happened in the dungeon after you passed out. You see, Lord Voldemort had to rely fully on the aide of Professor Quirrel, because he was too weak to do anything himself. When you performed the paralyzing spell on Professor Quirrel, he became useless to Voldemort, who could not kill any of you with his own hands, so he fled. I arrived a short time afterward." Dumbledore explained. Leslie listened carefully, but then puckered her brow.

"But sir, how did you know where we were?" She asked curiously.

"Well when young Parvati, your roommate headed to bed, she noticed your bed had been pushed aside and a trapdoor had been discovered. She informed me of it immediately." Dumbledore replied with a wink. Leslie blushed, realizing they had left the dormitory quite suspicious.

"What about the others? Malfoy, Tula, Padma. Are they all okay?" Leslie asked. Dumbledore raised a hand with a nod.

"All fine, little one. Your bravery tonight saved their lives and I can assure you that the entrance to the dungeon has been sealed for good." He explained. Leslie nodded, and remembered back to being tied up in the dungeon and seeing the old woman appearing in front of her.

"Professor?" Leslie spoke up. Dumbledore looked at her with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes Leslie?" He asked. Leslie stared at him for a moment before she realized how silly it would sound. _He might not even believe me._ She considered telling him about the mysterious woman for a moment, but then decided to keep it to herself.

"Thank you for bringing me to the hospital wing." She said distractedly as she managed a small smile. Dumbledore winked at her.

"Thank you for risking your lives for others. The Sorting Hat was wise in placing you in Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled once more and left the dormitory. Leslie stared at her three friends.

"Some adventure, huh?" Harry asked. Leslie nodded.

"How's your scar?" She asked, worriedly. Harry shrugged.

"It's fine now. Never better." He smiled weakly. All four of them were exhausted, after all experiencing pure terror in one night than they had in their entire lives.

"Do you think Voldemort will ever come back?" Ron asked, rubbing his neck where Madame Pomfrey had removed the red 'X' with Amotio potion.

"I hope not!" Hermione cried out quickly, but Harry wasn't too sure.

"I have a feeling he will. He wants me dead, and I think he'll stop at nothing to get to me." He said.

"Well, he'll have to come through me first." Leslie said bravely and loyally. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Leslie." He said. Leslie nodded and the four friends chatted briefly about who would take the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor until the end of the term now that Professor Quirrel had been sent to Azkaban.

"I bet Snape wants it!" Ron said with a scowl.

"He can't take it, he still has to teach Potions." Leslie pointed out. "Having him for one class is enough for me to handle, thank you very much."

"Maybe they'll cancel the rest of the term's classes for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"No, they can't do that! I've already started to study for the final examinations." Hermione cried out. Harry, Ron and Leslie rolled their eyes and the four of them laughed. It felt so good to laugh, as Leslie finally felt like Hogwarts was safe once again.

* * *

Some time passed and the hospital wing doors opened once again. This time, Professor McGonagall entered the room, trailing her long green robe behind her.

"Good evening." She said with her usual stern voice. The four immediately grew nervous, figuring McGonagall was there to take away points for breaking school rules that night. Professor McGonagall stood at the foot of Leslie's bed and stared at Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Would you three mind leaving me with Leslie for a few moments?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Harry, Hermione and Ron all turned and stared at Leslie, who stared back at them with pleading eyes. The three had no choice but to depart from the hospital wing, closing the doors slowly behind them. Leslie watched Professor McGonagall pull up a stool and sit down next to Leslie's bedside. McGonagall's expression changed from its usual, stern self, to one of almost pure despair.

"I thought I had lost you again tonight." McGonagall said as she stared at Leslie. Leslie puckered her brow, not understanding.

"Sorry, but what do you mean 'again?" Leslie asked. Professor McGonagall sighed and looked away, ignoring the question.

"Ms. Perks, I must ask you. How did you know about the Paralyses spell? First years aren't supposed to know it. Did you read about it? Or did Ms. Granger tell you about it?" She asked inquisitively. Leslie shook her head.

"No, I hardly ever remember what Hermione tells me." She replied honestly, remembering how she forgot all about the transiems down in the dungeon.

"Then I must ask you, how did you know to use the spell, if you've never heard it before?" McGonagall asked. Leslie could still see clearly in her mind the old transparent woman in front of her, and how her bracelet had glowed a bright orange before the woman had appeared. Her whispering voice was still echoing through Leslie's head. _Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus…_

Leslie stared at Professor McGonagall and wasn't sure if she should tell her or not, but then decided she would; what would she lose?

"It was weird, Professor. I got this bracelet for Christmas, but I don't know who gave it to me. It started to glow down in the dungeon, when Harry, Hermione and I were tied up, and when I looked up, there was…a woman. But she wasn't real, or well, she was, but she was kind of see-through. She looked…just like me, only older. She told me the spell and when I looked down, my ropes were untied. It was like I just knew I had to perform the spell, even though I had never done it before." Leslie explained, feeling silly right away, as she touched the gold bracelet around her wrist. "I don't even know if she was real." Professor McGonagall smiled, but only just as she nodded.

"Yes, she was real. She was a ghost, and she's still with us. She's your great grandmother." McGonagall explained. Leslie looked up quickly and stared at McGonagall with wide eyes, feeling confused.

"How do you know that? Do you know anything about my family? I mean, I have no idea how I came to be a witch. My parents weren't, and now that they're…dead, I can't ever ask them. I don't understand how I can be a witch." She said quickly, desperate for answers about her heritage. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Perhaps it is time you knew. I sent you that bracelet at Christmas. The inscription on it reads true, you know. _When trouble comes and all seems lost, help will rise up from the dust._ You're great grandmother left that bracelet in my care before she died." McGonagall explained, but Leslie's blank stare showed McGonagall that she had not explained thoroughly enough.

"Leslie, do you recall the start of term Sorting ceremony?" She asked. Leslie nodded. "The Sorting Hat, did it not tell you that you come from a long line of witches and wizards?"

"Yes, it also told me that my own grandmother came to Hogwarts and she was in Gryffindor as well. But that's all it told me; it wasn't very helpful." Leslie explained, feeling more and more confused.

"Your grandmother did come to Hogwarts, oh but that was ages ago. You see Leslie, I am your grandmother." Professor McGonagall said and wasn't surprised when Leslie's head jerked up and stared at McGonagall with wide eyes, feeling shocked and overwhelmed with a million questions.

"You're…but…why didn't I know?" Leslie felt tears begin to sting her eyes. Professor McGonagall edged a little closer on her stool.

"Your mum was my daughter, but my husband, your grandfather was a Muggle, so your mother didn't become a witch. My husband is gone now, but oh your mother hated the fact that I was a witch and she wasn't. She longed to be a witch, you know. Always wanted to go to Hogwarts School, but was never able to. She just didn't have it in her. So when she got married to your father, she vowed she wanted nothing more to do with me. And when you were born, I came to visit, but your mother told me to leave. She didn't want to expose you to the wizarding world. The truth was that she didn't want you to become a witch, because she could never become one. So I only met you once, but from the moment I saw you, I knew you had the magic inside of you. You were to become a witch and so I waited 11 years before I finally was able to send the letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. It was a decision only you could make, and you made it wisely." Professor McGonagall explained as she sighed. Leslie shook her head.

"I can't believe they wouldn't tell me about you. It would have been nice to have somebody around." She said bitterly, angry that her own parents didn't have time for her, but deprived her of her extended family as well.

"Not to worry dear. It's all in the past now and we cannot dwell on it any longer. I regret that I will not have a chance to reconcile with my daughter now, but I am glad my granddaughter has come to Hogwarts. Oh I know you will do great things Leslie. Like your ancestors." McGonagall explained.

"Hang out, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Leslie asked, hoping she wasn't out of line speaking this way to a professor, but at the moment, it didn't quite feel like Professor McGonagall was her Transfiguration teacher.

"I wanted to Leslie, but I did not feel the time was right. There was a lot you needed to learn on your own before you could learn the truth." McGonagall explained. Leslie was speechless, not knowing what to say, or how to react. McGonagall took the silence as a cue to speak.

"I am very glad you have come to Hogwarts, Leslie. I know you will make me proud." She smiled slightly and gave a small wink. As she stood to leave Leslie to give her a chance to take it all in, Leslie looked up.

"Professor." She called. Professor McGonagall turned and looked at Leslie.

"Should…Should I keep this a secret?" Leslie wondered. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I think it would be wise, but you may tell your closest friends, but insist upon them that it would be best to keep this between the four of you." She explained. Leslie nodded and looked up once again.

"I have one more question, Professor." She said meekly.

"What is it Leslie?" Professor McGonagall asked. Leslie looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I've been wondering about it all year." She swallowed hard. "Where am I to go for the summer? Where will I stay once the term ends? My parents are dead; I can't go back home."

"It's been arranged, Leslie. I considered letting you stay here at Hogwarts over the summer holidays, which is where I am over the break, preparing for a new year, but I knew that would be no good for you, as I am very busy, and it would be quite dull for you. I have already sent an owl and received a reply. Hermione's parents have agreed to have you stay for the summer. I felt it would be the greatest place for you right now, since I know how close you and Hermione are." McGonagall explained, as a smile crossed Leslie's face.

"Really?" She asked. McGonagall nodded, and she turned to leave once again. Leslie watched as her grandmother closed the doors behind her. With a smile on her face, Leslie leaned against the headboard, feeling content with the fact that she was finally aware of who she was, and where she belonged.


	17. The End Of Term

The last two months of their first year at Hogwarts School had sped by all too quickly. Professor Dumbledore had taken the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor until the end of the term. Leslie and her friends had enjoyed those classes with eager anticipation of their next lesson, as Professor Dumbledore was much more interesting and fun than Professor Quirrel had ever been.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had won the final playoffs against Slytherin and there had been a large celebration in the Gryffindor Common Room that evening, with loads of snacks and sweets. Harry found out that night that his own father had also been the Gryffindor seeker during his years at Hogwarts, and Harry gleamed with pride for his father the rest of the night. He too was learning more and more about his family as time progressed.

Leslie had done exactly what Professor McGonagall had said; she had told only Ron, Harry and Hermione the secret that they were to tell nobody. All three of them had been just as shocked as Leslie had been the night she found out that Professor McGonagall was her own grandmother. Ron had commented that he always guessed Leslie was McGonagall's favourite student; she had always acted different around Leslie.

Transfiguration was becoming Leslie's favourite class, as she was able to spend more and more time with her grandmother, and learning more about her everyday. McGonagall had told her all about her years at Hogwarts and how she had become the head of Gryffindor house and how she had met her husband Goodwin. Leslie was enjoying the fact that McGonagall was interested in her life as well. Leslie found herself telling McGonagall all about how much her parents had ignored her, and how weird it felt when they had died, because she wasn't quite sure how to feel. She talked about how she was never really popular in school before she came to Hogwarts, and how she was finally starting to feel accepted and couldn't wait to start her second year at Hogwarts.

Hermione had been simply ecstatic when her parents had sent her an owl to explain all about the letter they had received from Professor McGonagall. Hermione was thrilled that her best friend was coming to spend the summer with her.

"My parents can't wait to meet you. They set up another bed in my bedroom, so we get to be roommates all summer!" Hermione had said excitedly. Leslie was feeling excited as well.

Finally it was the day before their last at Hogwarts and the end of term feast was upon them. Harry, Ron, Leslie and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for their last meal of the year. They found seats at the Gryffindor table and waited anxiously for their food to arrive in front of them.

At last their gold plates filled with mass amounts of food, and the four friends tucked in graciously. They ate without a single word, especially Ron, who was shoving spoonfuls upon spoonfuls of food into his mouth at once, without a breath.

Soon, their plates were empty once again, and Leslie felt as though she had ate a horse. She barely had time to think about how full she was when Professor Dumbledore stood up and began to make his final announcements.

"Another year has passed, and I believe it is time to announce who will win the House Cup." Professor Dumbledore explained. Students at all four tables leaned forward in great anticipation as to who had collected the most amounts of points for the year.

"In fourth place, with 395 points, Ravenclaw!" Leslie peered over and saw the Ravenclaw students were pouting as they bitterly applauded with the rest of their fellow students.

"In third place, with 422 points, Hufflepuff!" Applause followed once again, but with disappointed expressions on the Hufflepuffs faces.

"And in second place with 450 points…" Leslie and her friends leaned in, knowing it was now between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Leslie turned and saw Malfoy and his goons gaping at Dumbledore as well, gripping the table tightly.

"Slytherin! Gryffindor wins the House Cup with 485 points!" Professor Dumbledore watched as the Gryffindor students jumped up from their table with loud screams and cheers as they patted each other on the back and hugged one another proudly. Leslie looked up and saw the Hall banners change from their typical Hogwarts crests to the Gryffindor crest, surrounded by a red background. It was such a wonderful moment for Leslie, to be surrounded by her friends and her classmates, cheering for an amazing year and unforgettable memories. Leslie peered over at the staff table where she saw Professor McGonagall give her an approving nod. Leslie had never felt happier than she did at that moment.

* * *

The next morning, Harry, Leslie, Hermione and Ron were at Hogsmeade train station, dropping off their trunks at the luggage station, and waiting to board the train. Professor McGonagall had told Leslie that she would stop by before they departed to say goodbye for the summer.

"We really should get a seat before it's full." Hermione said anxiously as students began to file on the train.

"Yeah I know, but she said she'd see us off." Leslie replied as she stood on her tiptoes, peering over the heads of students who were taller than she was. She saw a large familiar shadow cast upon her and she turned around to see Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" Leslie greeted with a smile.

"Alright there Leslie?" Hagrid grunted. Leslie nodded with a smile.

"Yes Hagrid, I'm better than ever." She said as Hagrid nodded and took Harry aside to talk to him. Leslie saw the pain in Harry's eyes, and she knew he was not looking forward to going back to stay with the Dursleys for the summer. She wished so desperately that she could switch places with him, and she felt guilty for knowing she was going to have a great summer, while Harry would be counting down the days until it was over.

When Harry walked back to his friends, Leslie gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Harry, the summer will be over before you know it." She said with a shrug. Harry managed to smile.

"I know. And you lot had better write. Hedwig's going to get her exercise this summer, that's for sure." Harry said. He seemed okay, Leslie thought. She knew he was going to be alright.

"There she is!" Hermione exclaimed and Leslie stood once again on her tiptoes to see Professor McGonagall approaching them with her cloak trailing behind her.

"I didn't think you'd make it." Leslie said as she gazed at the large clock over the train station.

"I'm normally very punctual, you know, but I found Longbottom's toad hopping around my classroom." Professor McGonagall handed Trevor the toad over to Ron. "Please see to it that Neville gets it Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded with a small smile.

The train whistle blew, and the conductor yelled his final "all aboard." Leslie smiled at Professor McGonagall and knew she couldn't say anything too loudly, as there were loads of students bustling by, and it was still a secret.

"Well my dear, I shall write you over the summer, and I will be by to visit once or twice. You'll behave yourself for Mr. and Mrs. Granger, won't you?" Professor McGonagall asked. Leslie smiled.

"Yes, I will." She promised as she could feel herself getting rather emotional. She knew she would only be gone from Hogwarts for a few short months, but she had only found out a couple of months ago that she had a grandmother and she felt like she had become rather close to her in that short time, and now she was leaving. It just felt odd, and Leslie somewhat wished she could stay with Professor McGonagall.

"Mind yourself Leslie. You had better get on the train before it leaves without you." McGonagall put her hand on Leslie's shoulder and with her other hand, she handed Leslie an envelope, sealed with the Hogwarts stamp. Leslie looked up and knew she was to read it later.

Professor McGonagall nodded a goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione and she stood aside as the four friends stepped onto the train and found an empty compartment not far down the corridor. They all leaned out the window and waved to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid as the train began to move down the tracks. They waved until the two figures were out of sight.

Leslie leaned back against her seat and pulled out the envelope.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he loosened his tie, feeling more comfortable.

"My grandmother, er, Professor McGonagall, gave it to me." Leslie replied as she tore open the envelope. Inside was a moving photograph of a slightly younger Professor McGonagall holding a sleeping infant. Professor McGonagall was smiling. Leslie opened the small piece of paper that came with the photograph.

_Leslie,_

_This is a photograph of you when you were only a baby. It was taken when I first came to meet you. Your mother protested, but I asked only that I could have one picture taken, as to remember you by. Now that you know the truth, I am giving you this photograph. Always remember Leslie, you have come from a great bloodline of wizards and witches, and I know I can expect great things from you. I have already seen wisdom far beyond your years and bravery that is difficult to find in a witch your age. You have made me proud. I continue to look forward to all of the great things that can be expected from you._

_Sincerely, M. McGonagall _

Leslie showed the photograph to her friends. As Hermione, Harry and Ron passed around the photograph, Leslie looked out the window, and saw Hogwarts disappear into the distance. She smiled to herself as she knew she had finally found her place in the world, and she knew where she belonged. She had three incredible friends, a place to stay, and finally, something she had never truly experienced before, a family!

**The End!**

_Thank you to all who read and reviewed my story. Look for Leslie Perks to return for her second year soon._


End file.
